Encontros
by Dorien
Summary: Eram apenas isso, certo? Apenas encontros sem importância.
1. Aconteceu Na Biblioteca

Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer.

No fundo, no fundo eu sabia que era ele. Eu _queria_ que fosse ele. E eu sabia que iríamos acabar assim. Eu _queria_ que acabássemos assim.

Eu tive tudo que eu queria, por assim dizer.

Ele estava em cima de mim, eu embaixo dele, a língua dela na minha boca, a minha na dele; tudo que eu queria. Mas me negava aceitar, é claro.

Desde que tínhamos nos beijado – que _ele_ tinha me beijado – há três dias, em Hogsmead, não consegui pensar em muito mais que isso. Parecia tudo tão certo! O gosto da cerveja amanteigada da boca dele, os seus lábios finos nos meus e todas aquelas sensações no meu corpo...

E estava acontecendo de novo.

Só que dessa vez com gosto de mel. E estávamos na biblioteca.

Deslizei minhas mãos para o espaço entre nos dois e tentei empurrá-lo pelo peito. Ele pareceu ter entendido o recado, já que parou de me beijar e se ergueu de joelhos. A perna dele estava no meio das minhas.

-O que foi agora, Weasley? – ele perguntou meio irritado.

Da última vez foi a mesma coisa. Eu o empurrei (porque estávamos em um beco, no meio do vilarejo) e ele ficou irritado.

-O que foi, Malfoy, - falei enquanto me apoiava nos cotovelos – é que se não parássemos, eu estava sentindo você ia me comer aqui mesmo.

Ele soltou uma risada e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-E porque você sentia isso, Weasley?

Dei um sorriso sarcástico e apontei para o meio das pernas dele.

-Sabe, eu estava _sentido mesmo_.

Ele pareceu por um momento ficar envergonhado, mas logo depois deu um grande sorriso malicioso. A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi soltar uma exclamação de surpresa quando ele se afastou, e se botou entre as minhas pernas. Sua mão subiu pela minha coxa e em um movimento rápido eu estava sentada _nele_.

-Qual é o problema, Weasley? – ele falou enquanto empurrava meu cabelo para trás pra beijar meu pescoço – Não consegue lidar com uma ereção?

Meu pescoço estava inclinado para a direita pra dar a ele acesso completo a todo meu pescoço.

-Chama isso de ereção, Malfoy? – falei rindo secamente – Já comi uma varinha de alcaçuz mais grossa do que _isso_.

-Ah, é mesmo? - ele falou contra meu pescoço, sua voz bem sarcástica – Bem, isso _não é_ uma varinha de alcaçuz, mas se você quiser pode comer, também.

Soltei uma risada e ele continuou concentrado no meu pescoço.

-Pretende fazer o que? Me deixar com um chupão?

-Claro que sim. Vai estar com a minha marca, assim qualquer um vai poder ver que você já é minha. – e o pior é que ele parecia estar falando sério.

Apenas dei ombros e empurrei ele para longe do meu pescoço. Ele me olhou irritado e quando eu tentei levantar do seu colo suas mãos me empurraram para baixo pelos ombros.

-Agora que está aqui você quer ir? Mal começamos... – ele murmurou sorrindo malicioso.

-E nem vamos terminar. – revirei os olhos.

Até parece que eu ia dar essa satisfação pra ele.

-Veio aqui sabendo que isso ia acontecer, Weasley. – ele acusou – Agora vai fugir? Achei que eu estava com uma Grifinória no meu colo.

-Eu não sabia que era você! – menti.

Era óbvio que eu sabia! No dia seguinte ao beijo em Hogsmead eu recebi um bilhete dizendo, textualmente: "Biblioteca amanhã antes do jantar". Com toda certeza não era o Papai Noel querendo negociar presentes. E eu, por mais que queira negar, fiquei malditamente animada com esse bilhete. Eu estava animada pra vê-lo novamente.

-Mentirosa. – ele sorriu – Você mente muito mal, Weasley.

Dei ombros. Era verdade.

Ele voltou a atacar meus lábios, me fazendo ficar um pouco inclinada para trás. Botei minhas mãos em seus ombros e subi para seu cabelo, que era tão macio quanto aparenta ser.

-Sabe, Weasley, acho que você tem razão... Eu vou te comer na biblioteca mesmo. – ele murmurou com o rosto quase grudado no meu.

Eu apenas ri. Espero que ele esteja só brincando.

-Claro que vai... – murmurei apoiando meu queixo no seu pescoço.

Ficamos um minuto em silêncio um minuto. Aquilo era bem estranho, era como nosso momento de intimidade... E foi arruinado quando ouvimos vozes bem próximas. Me levantei em um pulo do colo dele e tentei arrumar minha roupa e cabelo.

-Maldição. – ele murmurou e tentou se arrumar também.

Apareceram três meninas lufas e ficaram nos olhando. Eu devia estar bem vermelha. Ignorei isso e passei por elas com a intenção de sair da biblioteca, mas Scorpius pegou meu braço, me parando. Olhei para ele e ele apenas falou:

-Nós vamos continuar isso, Weasley.

Antes de passar por mim e sair da biblioteca.

Será que vamos mesmo?

* * *

AUSHUAH' Fica pra imaginação boa de vocês, como sempre :B  
espero que tenham gostado x)  
E pra quem acompanha minha fic maior... BEM, eu vou me mudar, então não tenho a menor idéia de quando vou voltar a postar, mas pode ter certeza que vou voltar com dois ou três capítulos prontos, ok? :D:D


	2. Promessa

Sério, qual é o meu problema? x3

O primeiro capítulo veio como uma short, mas minha cabeça anda com muitas ideias pervertidas e eu preciso tirar isso daqui muito rápido! Porque assistir aula de química pensando nessas coisas é broxante. #fato

Ah, só pra avisar, a classificação é M pelas cenas de sexo, ok? ._.

Quem não gosta, uma pena, as pessoas que gostam, sejam bem-vindas, minhas irmãs. x3

* * *

**002 – Promessa ou Ameaça? **

Eu achava que ia ser tudo passageiro.

Achava que depois do que eu e Scorpius fizemos na biblioteca esse fogo entre nós ia diminuir e, consequentimente, nós iríamos voltar a viver nossas vidas como antes: sendo meio-amigos.

Pra quem está acostumada a acertar todas as deduções e respostas eu não poderia estar mais errada, infelizmente. Porque as coisas com Scorpius não são como uma brasa, são fogo. Uma vez que você coloca e o instiga, você o faz crescer e não diminuir, como eu pensei que seria.

Meu subconsciente também me traia todas as noites, botando ele em meus sonhos cheios de desejo, suor e gemidos abafados.

Eu precisava de um tratamento. Urgente.

Ele parecia concordar comigo –não na parte do tratamento, é claro -, já que deixava bem claro que seu interesse em mim permanecia vivo.

Ainda em fase de negação, eu conversava com ele normalmente, mas sempre com a presença de outro alguém, nunca a sós. Da última vez que ficamos a sós eu teria sido dele ali, no meio da biblioteca, se não fosse por um bando de lufas e Merlin sabe até quando essas lufas iriam aparecer pra me salvar novamente.

Nunca gostei_ tanto_ de lufos.

E, depois de quase uma semana de sucesso em ignorar Scorpius, tudo é estragado pelos novos pares de monitoramento dos corredores.

Quem foi _mesmo_ a retardada que resolveu sugerir a troca?

Ah, é mesmo, fui eu. Há quase um mês tinha sugerido e, como as coisas são rápidas por aqui, resolveram só trocar as duplas agora. Agora, que era quando eu menos queria arriscar minha segurança.

-Rose, da Grifinória e Scorpius, da Sonserina, vão patrulhar os corredores do quinto andar. - o monitor chefe falou, depois de tirar um papel com o meu nome e, logo depois, um com o nome de Scorpius.

Não precisava ser a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts pra saber que Malfoy tinha manipulado esse sorteio com magia, mas era algo tão pequeno (só as duplas de monitoramento!) que não valia a pena discutir. (E sobre que provas iria acusá-lo?)

E o dia tinha chegado.

Era a primeira ronda com as novas duplas e eu tinha combinado com Scorpius de esperá-lo em frente ao quadro da mulher-gorda no inicio da ronda. Iríamos descer dois andares, patrulhar os corredores e cada um iria voltar para seu respectivo Salão Comunal.

Isso na teoria,é claro.

Na pratica não tinha duvida de que seria diferente.

Ele chegou no horário combinado impecavelmente pronto. Nem uma mexa daquele cabelo sedoso fora do lugar.

-Vamos, Weasley? – ele falou.

-Quanto mais rápido isso começar, mais rápido vai terminar. – respondi dando de ombros.

Descemos lado a lado em silencio até chegarmos no quinto andar. Passávamos pelos corredores e abríamos as portas das salas, para ter certeza de que nenhum aluno estava lá.

-Aqui está vazio. – ele constatou o óbvio depois de fechar a porta de uma sala. – Seria um ótimo lugar se não estivesse empoeirado... O que esses elfos fazem nesse castelo, afinal?

-Não fale assim dos elfos. – falei. Não porque tinha a mesma coisa com eles que minha mãe, pra mim eles serviam porque queriam, apenas quis contrariá-lo. – E não precisamos de mais salas de aula em Hogwarts.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

-E quem disse que eu quis dizer que seria um ótimo lugar para estudar, Weasley?

Senti minhas bochechas ficarem coradas e sai andando para continuar a ronda.

Mais que grande pervertido!

-Sabe, Weasley, eu realmente gostei do que aconteceu na biblioteca. – ele disse assim que me alcançou.

Abri a porta do que deveria ser uma das últimas salas do andar e fingi procurar alguém ou alguma coisa ali dentro. Talvez meu cérebro, que já estava sendo inebriado pelas imagens do que tinha acontecido na biblioteca.

Como fogo as imagens queimaram meu raciocínio.

-Poderíamos repetir isso qualquer dia desses. – ele falou em tom despreocupado.

-Poderíamos. – falei – Mas não vamos.

E, antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta da sala, ele, que estava atrás de mim, me empurrou pra dentro do cômodo e entrou no mesmo, fechando a porta atrás dele.

-Por que não, se você quer isso tanto quanto eu, sua mentirosinha? – ele falou com um brilho perigoso nos olhos cinza.

Estávamos a pouco mais de cinco metros de distância e ele continuava encostado na porta, que era a minha única chance de sair dali. Dei meu melhor sorriso e me sentei em uma das mesas que tinham ali.

-Porque eu sou uma mentirosinha, não é mesmo, Malfoy? – falei abrindo minhas pernas, fazendo com que ele pudesse ver minha calcinha.

Ele se desgrudou da porta e veio na minha direção, se encaixou no meio das minhas pernas e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

-Isso mesmo, Weasley. – ele murmurou contra meu pescoço.

Agora que a minha saída estava livre deveria ser o momento perfeito pra sair, mas não pensei que eu realmente fosse gostar do que Scorpius estava fazendo. Ele parecia um animal perdido no deserto desfrutando de um Oasis, estava totalmente distraído com o meu pescoço e podia afirmar que ele estava se divertindo tanto quanto eu.

Segurei os ombros dele e o afastei. Ele me olhou inquisidor e eu desci da mesa. Para manter a aparência de quem estava gostado o beijei. Mas apenas encostei seus lábios sobre o meu. Abri a boca e minha língua andou pelos lábios finos dele, quando ele abriu a boca dele e tocou sua língua na minha recolhi a minha e em um movimento rápido sai correndo para a porta da sala.

Era a maior esperança que eu tinha agora.

E eu consegui.

Abri a porta e fechei-a ao sair. Mas não comecei a correr. Fiquei olhando para a porta. Talvez no fundo, no fundo eu quisesse que ele saísse correndo atrás de mim. Ouvi um som alto, que devia ser Scorpius socando a mesa ou algo assim e, em seguida ouvi ele gritando tão alto que suspeitei que Hogwarts inteira tinha estremecido sobre sua ameaça:

-Você ainda será minha, Rose Weasley!

Pensando bem, não queria que ele me seguisse, não. Sai correndo antes que ele saísse da sala e pudesse cumprir com sua promessa.

Estava arrepiada – se era pelo vento que batia contra mim enquanto corria, ou pela sua ameaça, não sabia dizer - e suas palavras ecoavam pela minha cabeça, como um mantra, uma canção, uma maldição.

* * *

Eu resolvi explorar o lado pervertido da nova geração (só da Rose e do Scorpius, mas deixa quieto), espero que alguém aprecie x3

Ia juntar esse e o próximo capítulo, mas não queria um capítulo monstro; o próximo já tem cenas... hm... calientes. x3

Qualquer erro, avisem, não tive tempo de revisar. #damnitall


	3. Sem Pantufas e Vergonha

**Safadinhas e safadinhos que esperaram, esse é o capítulo da NC! x3 **

** Só pra avisar, sabe... Se você não for um safadinho, saia. Se você não for e continuar, reveja seus conceitos! kkk' **

**Se for um safadinho, bem-vindo! *-* (faleidemais)**

**

* * *

**

**003 - Sem Pantufas e Vergonha**

Fosse o frio da noite, a conversa das minhas colegas de quarto - que são insuportáveis - ou qualquer outra maldita coisa. Eu não consegui dormir direito.

Toda hora me movia de um lado pro outro na cama e soltava um murmúrio irritado. Qual era a bosta do meu problema? Meu pescoço ainda pinicava ao lembrar dos beijos que Malfoy deixou por ali, na sala vazia.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Não de novo.

Encolhi meu corpo depois de ter sentido um arrepio. A diferença era que, agora, não tinha mais nada a perder. Ri amarga ao me lembrar disso. Quão patética podia ser às vezes.

Apenas fechei os olhos e consegui dormir várias horas depois de deitar. E tive que acordar muito cedo, graças às aulas.

Preciso dizer que Malfoy nem olhou na minha cara? Frustração sexual é algo péssimo, amigos e amigas. Podem ter certeza disso.

Por um lado – um lado bem pequeno e insignificante, diga-se de passagem – era bom que ele me ignorasse. Quem sabe se ele me ignorasse, eu não o ignoraria de volta e eu não estaria sujeita a... A tudo aquilo, de novo.

-Bom dia, Rose! – Lisa, minha amiga, disse quando estava saindo do Salão Principal.

Não tinha visto ela no café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Lisa. – sorri meio distante – Não tomou café?

-Tomei, sim! Só que eu achei que você já tinha tomado e corri para transfiguração, mas você não estava lá. Resolvi voltar e, por acaso, te achei aqui! – ela sorriu.

Lisa Malfatti sempre sorria. Ela era do sexto ano e Grifinória, como eu. E ela me lembra Scorpius. Assim que ela chegou em Hogwarts todos acharam que era uma parente dos Malfoy. Tem um cabelo quase branco – que é cortado bem curto, quase como o de um menino -, pele transparente e um rosto incrivelmente bonito. Até os sobrenomes são parecidos!

Só que Lisa tem olhos castanhos e Scorpius cinza. E ela era uma nascida trouxa.

Fomos para a aula de transfiguração e, assim que cheguei na porta, vi Scorpius com meu primo, Albus parados ali.

-Olha se não é sua prima, Scorpius! – Albus brincou.

-Cale a boca, Albus. – Scorpius respondeu irritado.

Como eu disse, frustração sexual é um problema.

-Ainda com isso, Potter? – Lisa falou sorrindo, pra variar. – Acho que Scorpius não gosta muito disso.

Albus apenas corou e olhou para o outro lado.

Eu dizia que eles três eram um triângulo amoroso não muito certo. Lisa, pra mim, tinha uma queda pelo Malfoy e Albus tinha uma queda pela Lisa. Malfoy não gostava da Lisa só porque ficavam falando que eles eram primos.

Acho que isso fez um triângulo.

Mas agora acho que está mais pra um quadrado, se não me engano. E eu estou nele.

Depois que McGonagall chegou - mesmo sendo diretora, se recusou a parar de dar aulas; ela adora isso - entramos na sala e eu e Lisa sentamos logo na frente de Scorpius e Albus, respectivamente. Acho que McGonagall tinha razão em não parar de dar aula. Ela tinha o dom, era uma ótima professora, juro. Mas nem essa ótima professora conseguia me fazer ignorar o fato de que Malfoy estava sentado logo atrás de mim e eu aposto minha sobremesa no jantar – o que não é pouca coisa - que ele estava encarando minha nuca com um olhar ameaçador, ou qualquer outra coisa assim.

Devia ser mais discreto, até eu, que estou de costas, percebia.

Dei graças a Merlin assim que a aula acabou. Eu e Lisa seguimos para Trato de Criaturas – só fazíamos isso por Hagrid, que é um grande amigo da minha família e gostou muito de Lisa.

Relaxei um pouco com a distância imposta entre eu e Scorpius pelas aulas. Mas só relaxei _um pouco_. O resto estava tenso. Muito tenso.

Já era hora do jantar e eu não tinha esbarrado em Scorpius. Lisa e eu ficamos conversando e, quando tinha chegado a hora em que eu ia relaxar completamente, esquecer do mundo e entrar em um novo onde só existia o bolo de chocolate, a calda de mel e eu, mas percebi que os dois mais importantes componentes desse mundo não estavam na mesa.

Não tinha nem meu bolo, nem minha calda de mel.

Agora, sim, eu desejei xingar Merlin em voz alta. Da última vez que isso tinha acontecido eu tinha acordado o demônio reencarnado no outro dia. Como eles ousavam não me dar bolo e mel?

-Não tem bolo nem calda, Lisa. – falei com voz fraca.

-Oh, é mesmo! – ele falou arregalando os olhos – O que vai fazer?

Ela entendia bem como me sentia, era uma ótima amiga.

-Vou ter que ir à noite à cozinha. – falei emburrada.

-Quer que eu vá junto com você? – ela sorriu.

Muito gentil da parte dela, mas eu ia estar com sono e a procura de um bolo com mel; ia ser um explosivo com pavio aceso, exemplificando.

-Não precisa, devo ir pelas duas na cozinha pra não cruzar com ninguém, já vai ser bem tarde.

-Mais drama de bolo, Rose? – Albus falou atrás de mim.

Assim que olhei pra ele reparei que Scorpius estava logo atrás, com um olhar perdido.

-Não é um drama, é uma necessidade.

-Necessidade de bolo com calda. Claro que sim. – ele revirou os olhos – Mas não vim aqui pra isso... Boa noite, Rose, boa noite, Lisa. – Albus sorriu e se afastou com o amigo.

Ele sempre fazia isso quando Lisa estava comigo; era uma desculpa idiota ir me desejar boa noite, ele só queria falar com Lisa!

-Acha que Scorpius estava bem? – pena que ela não liga tanto assim pra ele.

-Deve estar. – dei ombros.

Logo depois nós fomos dormir.

-Boa noite, Rose! – ela murmurou antes de se enfiar embaixo dos cobertores.

Fiz o mesmo e dormi. Dormi bem até acordar com o despertador que mamãe me deu. Sem querer acordar todo mundo – coisa que já devia ter acontecido, de qualquer maneira – desliguei ele e me levantei da cama.

Eram duas horas e, mais importante que isso, era hora de bolo de chocolate com calda de mel. Oh, sim! Achava que ia estar como um explosivo, mas estava animada e até um pouco agitada, animada em expectativa da deliciosa comida.

Não me dei o trabalho de tirar minha camisola – rosa clara, alcinha, até pouco acima do joelho -, apenas calcei uma pantufa e sai do dormitório. Passei pelo Salão Comunal, vazio, e desci os três andares para chegar na cozinha. Era o último corredor, já. Era só virar essa maldita curva e eu veria aquele quadro de frutas e teria que fazer cosquinha na pêra.

Mas encontrei outra coisa me esperando além do quadro de frutas.

Malfoy estava bem do lado do quadro, com braços e tornozelos cruzados, apoiado na parede. O cabelo lhe caia pela testa e um pouco sobre os olhos fechados. Usava uma calça cinza escura. É isso ai, sem camisa.

Puro deleite para meus olhos se eu não estivesse com os joelhos para fraquejar.

Acho que arfei um pouco alto demais pelo susto – ou por outras coisas -, porque ele abriu os olhos e eles, no mesmo momento, se grudaram nos meus.

Dei um passo pra trás, me sentindo de repente acuada.

Como fui idiota! Achava _mesmo_ que ele deixaria isso barato? Que ele lançou aquela maldita promessa aos quatro ventos por raiva? Ele pretendia cumprir aquilo! Como soube que estaria aqui, afinal!

-N-não. – murmurei.

Ele sorriu. Percebeu que já tinha entendido tudo.

-Acho que não vai comer bolo de chocolate hoje, Weasley. – ele falou se aproximando.

Entendi! Ele me ouviu falando que viria aqui! Ele estava logo atrás de Albus! Porque não pensei nisso? Antes que pudesse dizer "Com mel" eu tinha me virado e estava correndo de volta para meu dormitório.

Estava um pouco assustada, odeio admitir.

Como Scorpius era maior e mais rápido, afinal, ele não tentava correr loucamente, segurar a pantufa no pé (sem sucesso, elas saíram quase de cara) e abaixar a camisola. Conseguiu me alcançar mal eu tinha terminado de correr o corredor anterior a cozinha. Tinha segurado meu pulso e me empurrado para a parede.

-Achava que podia escapar? – ele sorriu – Não, não. Você também vai gostar, Weasley, então, seja boazinha pelo menos agora.

E me beijou. Segurou meu rosto com uma mão só – sua palma no meu queixo e seus dedos em minhas bochechas – e me beijou. Ele botou uma mão em minhas costas e me inclinou um pouco para trás, afastou minhas pernas com os joelhos e investiu contra mim, mesmo que eu ainda tivesse uma calcinha e ele uma calça impedindo a penetração. Queria apenas me provocar e mostrar que estava excitado, porque, oh, sim, ele estava.

Arfei de susto contra sua boca, mas acho que ele achou que era outro tipo de arfar, se me entende, e me empurrou contra a parede.

Qual era o meu problema? Porque eu não parava isso?

Ele parou de me beijar e só ficou me olhando, com nossos narizes se encostando.

-Você quer isso, Weasley. – ele falou como lendo minha mente – Eu sei que você quer... – e desceu para meu pescoço – Não pense muito agora, deixe para pensar depois... Prometo que não vai se arrepender...

Depois de um chupão, logo de primeira, que ele me deu – não tinha outro nome pra ele chupar meu pescoço como um picolé – soprou o lugar e começou a beijar ao redor dali. A pele pinicava onde a boca dele tinha puxado minha carne e onde ele beijava agora, também. Estava _tão _bom.

Tão bom que eu deixei de pensar, como ele tinha sugerido. E soltei um gemido. Baixo, rouco.

Aquilo parecia o que ele queria ouvir desde o início, já que, sem aviso nem nada, mordeu meu pescoço – fraco, nada de vampiro – e segurou minha bunda com as duas mãos. Minhas mãos foram para seus ombros, como um reflexo.

As mãos dele deslizaram até a barra da minha camisola e ele subiu ela e a prendeu com um nó pouco abaixo dos meus seios, bem em cima do final das costelas.

-Branca. – ele quase ronronou quando viu minha calcinha.

Com as mãos na minha cintura ele me virou e me encostou contra a parede de pedra. Ela estava gelada e eu me arrepiei assim que minha barriga e seios encostaram contra ela, mesmo com o tecido da minha camisola o frio era intenso.

Tentando me afastar, empurrei meus quadris para trás. Os meus encontraram os dele e Scorpius, pela primeira vez aquela noite, gemeu. Suas mãos pararam sobre meu ventre e ele me puxou mais pra trás, talvez para aumentar o contato. Procurando me apoiar em alguma coisa estiquei meus braços, para continuar encostando na parede. Consegui manter meus cotovelos e ante-braço encostados.

Minhas costas estavam mais na horizontal que na vertical agora e ele se inclinou sobre mim, encostando o seu peito nu nas minhas costas. Estávamos encaixados, fazíamos quase um L de lado juntos, mas minhas pernas estavam mais pra um V de cabeça pra baixo.

-Viu como é bom não pensar, Weasley? – ele murmurou na minha orelha.

Mordeu meu lóbulo e puxou de leve. As mãos dele brincaram um pouco com o elástico lateral da minha calcinha; puxando, abaixando, levantando, dobrando e, por fim, ele abaixou ela, até que ela desceu sozinha. Não ousei me mover enquanto sentia minha calcinha descer por minhas pernas e parar nos meus tornozelos. Só aí percebi que já estava na ponta dos pés e quase empinada contra ele.

Me arrepiei assim que senti o toque das mãos dele na parte interna das minhas coxas. Era suave, ele não tocou com as mãos de uma vez, apenas com as pontas dos dedos ele fazia o caminho de ida e de volta, quando chegava muito perto do lugar onde eu queria que ele chegasse, precisava que ele chegasse, mas ele me frustrava e voltava até minha coxa.

Já estava quase resignada com minha situação quando ele, finalmente, me tocou. Ah, sim. Ele foi direto. Seu dedo pressionou meu clitóris e eu, sem querer, rebolei, querendo mais contato. Pude ouvir sua risada rouca quando eu fiz isso. Ele estava se divertindo com meu desespero.

Contrai um pouco meu corpo, quando ele começou a fazer movimentos circulares e lentos. Era agonizante, mas era prazeroso, muito. Quando ele parou eu soltei um grunhido de desejo, mas ele apenas substitui o dedo por um maior, que eu imaginei ser o dedão, e continuou o que estava fazendo; isso quer dizer, me levando a loucura.

Algum outro dedo dele me penetrou rápido e eu me sobressaltei com isso e soltei um gemido. Ele começou a se movimentar rápido, enquanto o ritmo com que mexia no meu clitóris era lento. Aquilo me desordenava um pouco e me excitava mais ainda.

Eu podia sentir o dedo dele se mexendo no meu canal de maneira forte, tentando chegar o mais fundo possível e se molhando comigo.

-Alguém alguma vez já te tocou assim, Weasley? – a voz dele era rouca e estava bem próxima da minha orelha.

Não respondi nada, apenas continuei gemendo como se o mundo fosse acabar e nós não estivéssemos no meio do corredor fazendo aquilo.

Enquanto isso ainda sentia sua ereção na minha bunda, ele, ocasionalmente, se esfregava e empurrava contra mim; talvez tentando se saciar também.

Assim que ele me invadiu com mais um dedo eu apoiei minha testa, já com uma fina camada de suor, na parede e soltei mais um gemido. Droga, droga. Estava arfando loucamente enquanto ele continuava e se empurrar pra dentro de mim, cada vez mais forte.

Senti a contração que tive e finalmente atingi o orgasmo.

Antes que pudesse conter minhas pernas falharam por um segundo e eu ia cair no chão, de joelhos, se Scorpius não botasse o braço ao meu redor. Botei os pés de novo no chão e me virei, ficando de costas para a parede e de frente para Scorpius.

Ele estava com o cabelo loiro grudado na testa, com suor e sua respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha.

Escorreguei até o chão e deixei minhas pernas fechadas e esticadas. Apoiei minha cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos.

Aquilo tinha sido ótimo.

Sem abrir os olhos senti quando ele me beijou. Apenas um selinho e depois se afastou. Abri os olhos e vi ele indo embora. Indo embora? Ele fazia aquilo comigo e me deixava lá, escorada na parede, suada e ofegante?

Mas pelo menos satisfeita, pensei sorrindo.

Ele ainda estava com aquela tremenda ereção pra cuidar, provavelmente.

Levantei e botei a calcinha, que estava no chão. Deve ter escorregado do meu calcanhar e eu nem percebi. Voltei o caminho e peguei minhas pantufas.

Quando entrei no dormitório Lisa estava acordada.

-Te acordei? – perguntei baixo.

-Não agora, - ela sorriu – tinha acordado com o despertador.

Andei até a minha cama.

-Ah, desculpe! – murmurei um pouco culpada.

Eu achava que minha amiga gostava de Scorpius e mesmo assim nada me impediu de fazer aquilo com ele. Eu era um monstro, mesmo.

-Espero que tenha ficado satisfeita. – ela disse. – Vou voltar a dormir, Rose, boa noite.

E ela se deitou e dormiu.

* * *

**por isso eu não queria juntar os dois, ia ficar grande e capítulos pequenos são o poder x3 **

**espero que tenham gostaado! a primeira NC que eu posto! *****-* Agora já era, a vegonha na cara se foi... x3 **

**quero agradecer os reviews! Adoro reviews! x3  
**

**;*  
**


	4. Do Outro Lado

**Capítulo especial com PDV do Scorpius! x3 **

**Bem pequeno, mas eu precisava disso e deu vontade de escrever, então... Aí está:

* * *

**

Não sabia se ficava animado ou completamente irritado.

Tinha motivos pra ficar animado porque, ora bolas, tinha feito aquilo com a Weasley na noite passada; consegui dobrar ela às minhas vontades (e as dela, por mais que tente negar). Com esse pequeno passo eu deveria estar mais perto de fazer sexo com ela.

Mas estava tão afobado, tão _animado_ quando percebi que ela não ia lutar, gritar e tentar me parar no que estava fazendo que não fiz direito.

Ok, ela gemeu e gozou. Mas eu não brinquei direito com ela. Eu estava malditamente afobado, como um menino que faz aquilo pela primeira vez em uma menina; eu não tive oportunidade de tocar em seus seios (aqueles malditos que me perseguem em alguns sonhos e merecem uma atenção toda especial) e a beijei apenas uma vez. Eu queria mais daqueles lábios, bem mais. Eu queria mais dela inteira.

Eu queria a Weasley.

Não que já não tivesse percebido isso antes, bem antes. Mas só agora percebi o tamanho dessa vontade. E ela era imensamente grande, espantosa até pra mim.

Não acho que ia aguentar ficar muito tempo longe da Weasley. E a boa notícia é que eu duvidava que ela também aguentaria. Mas seu maldito comportamento essa manhã me deixou com um pé atrás, se quer saber.

Ela não me olhou nem quando Albus foi dar bom dia pra ela (na verdade ele só queria falar com a sombra loira da Weasley, a Lisa). Ela nem ao menos olhou pra Albus, provavelmente não querendo me ver.

Não que meu amigo tenha percebido isso, não mesmo. Ele apenas tinha olhos para aquela loira.

Não é como se ela fosse feia; não, não, ela era extremamente bonita e podia ser um pouco diferente para alguns com aqueles cabelos, mas não pra mim. Cresci com Astória. Perto de Astória, Lisa não era nem uma mosca. Apesar de Lisa me lembrar minha mãe (ela não é tão fria quanto parece, na verdade é bem simpática e atenciosa com a família), ela tinha algo bobo em seu jeito... Algo que era quase insuportável.

Ela parecia uma imitação pálida e sem vida da minha mãe, se quer saber.

Talvez seja por isso que não vou muito com ela.

Mas Rose... Oh, Weasley.

Weasley era diferente com aqueles cabelos ruivo escuros (bem diferente do seu irmão e prima, que estavam mais para cenouras). E aquelas sardas. Não totalmente cheia de sardas, mas apenas algumas poucas, manchinhas pequenas e que ficam perto do nariz arrebitado.

Ela me parecia exótica.

Estou acostumado com cabelos quase brancos e peles translúcidas, não com cabelos escuros puxados para o vermelho (ou vinho, ainda não cheguei a uma conclusão) e a pele normalmente corada dela.

E ela era animada.

Não de uma forma boba, como sua sombra. Ela não era animada com tudo, não ficava sorridente por estar simplesmente viva. Ela ficava animada com normais, como ganhar pontos para a casa ou natal... Mas quando ela ficava feliz, ela sorria e quando ela sorria... Oh, sim. Seu sorriso era lindo. Aquela boca cheia se esticava para cima e ela deixava um pequeno pedaço dos dentes brancos aparecerem.

Posso também listar outra coisa nela que é lindo... Seus olhos.

Eram azuis. Sim, estou acostumado com azul, mas não os azuis enigmáticos e brilhantes dela. Tenho absoluta certeza de que aqueles olhos brilham por baixo daquela franja vermelha.

Sentia que estava sendo um tanto patético em ficar admirando Weasley, mas precisava de uma explicação para esse desejo estranho que aflora em mim toda vez que a vejo... Não é como se eu tivesse sentido isso muitas vezes antes.

Quem sabe depois de tê-la eu não me acalmasse (ou ficasse cada vez mais afobado, ainda não sabia o que era preferível).

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: eu a teria. Teria ela de todas as maneiras que conseguia imaginar. _Todas_.

* * *

**Como eu disse, bem pequeno! x3 **


	5. Consciência Pesada

**005 – Consciência Pesada**

Eu não fiz nada de errado! Não matei, não roubei, não usei magia fora de Hogwarts e nem pelos corredores, não colei em nenhuma prova e não arrumei encrencas! Ok, eu andei pelo corredor depois do toque de recolher, admito. Mas não era por isso que eu estava me sentindo culpada.

Estava me sentindo culpada por deixar Scorpius me tocar daquela maneira, no meio do corredor, enquanto minha amiga – que eu acho que gosta dele – estava no dormitório me esperando voltar do meu lanchinho noturno. Por ela se preocupar comigo enquanto eu nem pensei nela, eu não pensei em _nada _enquanto estava com Scorpius.

E essa bosta de lanche noturno nem aconteceu.

Meus sapatos de boneca estavam batendo no chão do corredor deserto. O barulho ecoava nas pedras e me fazia ter um arrepio.

Eu precisava acabar com aquilo. Precisava tanto quanto eu precisava daquilo de novo... Sentia tanta saudade de...

Fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça para tirar aquilo dos meus pensamentos.

Não deveria estar sendo tão fraca. Lisa era minha amiga desde o meu primeiro dia nesse castelo e Scorpius era um conhecido provocador e sexy. Isso antes de nós nos beijarmos e percebermos que queríamos fazer aquilo de novo um com o outro. Aquilo e bem mais.

Não tenho raiva dele. Tenho raiva de mim. Ele é apenas um adolescente com hormônios demais e eu, Rose Weasley, deveria saber quando e onde parar, ou melhor, nem começar alguma coisa. E um corredor deserto às duas da manhã se encaixava nessa descrição.

Cheguei no Salão Principal e procurei um lugar perto de Lisa.

-Rose! Como foi a aula de Aritmância?

-Ótima. – respondi tentando sorrir.

Lisa apenas sorriu e continuou comendo. Fiz o mesmo. Comemos o jantar e a sobremesa em silêncio.

-Lisa. – falei quando terminei meu bolo com mel – Tem algo que eu queria te perguntar.

Ela me olhou curiosa.

-Pode perguntar, Rose.

-Aqui não. – falei sorrindo – Quem sabe no dormitório... Vamos subir mais cedo, assim temos tempo pra conversar.

Lisa apenas sorriu e me seguiu no caminho até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

-Então, o que gostaria de perguntar? – ela sorriu.

Lisa já estava sentada na sua cama e eu na minha. Uma ficava ao lado da outra e com a lareira acesa eu podia ver um pouco de Lisa.

-É que... Sabe o Albus? – sorri.

Ia tentar fazer parecer que tudo era por Albus.

-Seu primo? Mas é claro que sei, Rose! – ela sorriu.

-E-ele... Parece gostar de você, não acha?

-Albus gosta de mim? Você acha? – ela perguntou pegando a camisola.

-É! – sorri – Ele me parece interessado em você! O que acha do meu primo?

Lisa tirou a roupa e botou a camisola. Parecia pensativa com a resposta.

-Ele é um menino legal. – ela sorriu meio triste – Parece ser gentil e é até um pouco engraçado.

-Lisa, quero dizer o que você acha do meu primo como um... "namorado". – fiz aspas.

Era claro que eles não seriam namorados, mas queria que ela pensasse nele de um jeito romântico.

-Apesar dele parecer ser ótimo... Não consigo vê-lo com algum interesse romântico. – ela suspirou.

Levantei da cama e resolvi trocar de roupa. Peguei minha camisola e botei. Aquela pequena peça me lembrava Scorpius de uma maneira absurda.

-Algum outro plano romântico? É isso? – perguntei sorrindo e me jogando na cama.

Queria que aquela conversa fosse calma e que ela se sentisse à vontade.

-Talvez. – ela sorriu – Mas acho muito difícil que vire realidade. Gosto de ter uma coisa meio platônica me parece bem melhor que sofrer uma desilusão.

-Não é bom viver assim. – suspirei, tendo quase certeza de que era realmente Scorpius o objeto de sua afeição – Pode estar perdendo tempo . Já pensou se esse menino gosta de você? E você fica com essa ilusão e amor platônico enquanto podia ser real? Pensar dessa maneira é errado.

-Apenas os covardes pensam dessa maneira, Rose. – ela sorriu depois de chamar-se de covarde – Mas eu sei o que ele quer, ou melhor, sei _quem_ ele quer e estou muito bem assim.

-Mas e se a menina não o quiser? – falei já não sabendo muito bem se essas pessoas eram incógnitas ou estava na cara de que o menino era Scorpius e essa menina, eu.

-Acho que ele pode convencê-la. – ela sorriu me olhando nos olhos, como se fosse uma mensagem indireta.

Antes que eu pudesse retrucar, pois estava me sentindo estranha com essa afirmação e tinha quase certeza de que não era mais uma incógnita, a porta foi aberta e Catherin Dyngley entrou no quarto. Paramos de conversar por ai.

-Boa noite! – foi a última coisa que Lisa sussurrou antes de virar de costas pra mim e ir dormir.

Não consegui responder, a voz me parecia presa na garganta. Uma parte do meu cérebro gritava que deveria por um fim nisso com Scorpius pela minha amiga, mas outra parte, essa bem mais tentadora e egoísta, dizia que ela já tinha entregue a guerra e não me restava fazer nada, a não ser vencer.

Tentando tirar esses pensamentos perturbadores da cabeça apenas fechei os olhos e tentei dormir, me sentindo mais culpada do que nunca.

* * *

**[lado safadinha mode on] **

**O próximo tem NC *-* kkk **

**Me divirto demais com as NCs; devo ter algum problema... x3  
**

**whatever... até a próxima.**


	6. Nada Pessoal, Apenas Vingança

**006 – Nada Pessoal, Apenas Vingança**

Eu nunca odiei tanto fazer a ronda. Eu nunca odiei tanto _ser_ monitora

Antes, quando meu parceiro era Thomas Holery, um corvinal, nós ficávamos conversando sobre feitiços, matérias de jornal e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse enriquecer nossas mentes. Por incrível que pareça, ele nunca tentou flertar comigo ou qualquer coisa assim; o que eu achava até bom, se quer saber. Éramos profissionais e às vezes dávamos umas risadas juntos.

Mas era só isso.

Agora que Scorpius Malfoy era meu parceiro eu achei que as rondas seriam uma irritação do começo ao fim. A última semana mostrou que eu não estava errada, mas hoje as coisas estavam péssimas e era porque eu estava sozinha.

Sozinha.

O frio do inverno só aumentava no meio daquelas paredes de pedra e as tochas, que antes serviam pra aquecer e iluminar meu caminho, agora apenas serviam para criar sombras aterrorizantes e estalarem, me fazendo pular de susto a cada cinco minutos. E, pra melhorar, meus sapatos também faziam um barulho enjoado contra o chão e meus pés estavam doendo.

Nem a presença de Scorpius Malfoy me deixaria tão irritada ou assustada como eu estava agora. E isso era bastante coisa.

A verdade é que eu sempre tive medos, muitos medos, mas eu sempre tentava ignorá-los e viver bem com eles. Talvez por isso eu tivesse ido pra Grifinória; superar meus medos é prova suficiente de que sou corajosa. Mas pensar que eu sou corajosa não faz meu medo diminuir, se você quer saber. E meu medo também não diminuiu quando eu ouvi passos.

No mesmo momento eu parei, pensando que estava confundindo meus passos, na esperança de que fosse apenas minha imaginação. Mas não. Lá estavam os passos. Eram leves e faziam menos barulho do que meus sapatos de boneca misturados com o meu medo, mas eram audíveis. E pareciam estar perto.

Olhei ao redor, assustada. Não via ninguém. Talvez a pessoa (e como eu esperava que fosse uma pessoa!) não estivesse tão perto assim. E isso era outra coisa que me irritava sobre essas paredes de pedra, elas faziam muitos ecos. Ecos e ecos, e à noite, com som de passos, e quando você está sozinha esses ecos podem quase te fazer ter um ataque do coração.

Peguei minhas vestes e apertei mais contra meu corpo. Os passos ainda estavam sendo dados. Quando apertei minha capa sobre o corpo, senti algo mais duro nela e lembrei da minha varinha. Afobada, botei a mãos nos bolsos e puxei minha varinha; odiava alguns momentos em que esquecia que era uma bruxa.

Levantei minha varinha para o nada e fiquei olhando ao redor, esperando que qualquer coisa saltasse da escuridão querendo me comer viva. Estava com o feitiço de estuporação na ponta da língua.

Digamos que eu não fiquei tão desapontada assim.

O qualquer coisa que saltou das sombras era loiro, incrivelmente sarcástico e talvez, apenas talvez, quisesse me comer viva. Ele estava com as mãos nos bolsos e olhava diretamente para mim.

Eu senti uma incrível raiva dele. Ele deveria estar aqui, comigo, fazendo a ronda e não aparecendo do meio do nada pra me dar um susto. Eu não deveria estar assustada, era apenas Malfoy, mas era Malfoy com aquele sorriso incrivelmente sexy e olhos que te devoram viva. Talvez eu devesse ficar um pouquinho assustada.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei ainda com a varinha apontada pra ele.

- Você não me esperou pra fazer a ronda, vim te achar. – ele disse se aproximando.

- Eu te esperei quase meia hora. – respondi – Você não apareceu então eu vim fazer a ronda sozinha.

- Deveria ter esperado um pouco mais, eu já estava chegando, mas tive um contra tempo.

- Mas é claro que teve um contra tempo... – falei revirando os olhos.

Ele chegou perto o suficiente pra minha varinha tocar seu peito.

- Já viu que sou só eu, Weasley, pode abaixar essa varinha. Não precisa ficar assustada.

Pensei em dizer que _era_ ele, por isso eu tinha muitos motivos pra ficar assustada e tentar manter a maior distância possível, mas isso o faria ficar convencido. Tudo o que eu não precisava agora era ter Malfoy com o ego maior do que o de costume.

Sem a minha resposta, ele deu um passo pra trás.

- Está pensando no que fazer? – ele provocou – Já pensou em me estuporar?

Agora suas mãos não estavam mais nos seus bolsos, mas ele ainda estava sem varinha.

- Talvez. – respondi.

Era verdade, eu estava considerando o que deveria fazer. Mas eu não iria estuporá-lo. Estava considerando se deveria guardar a varinha e sair dali ou largar a varinha e continuar a ronda com ele. De qualquer maneira eu iria largar a varinha e não estuporar ele.

Mas antes que eu pudesse tomar uma decisão, ele pegou minha varinha com a mão e puxou. Não tive forças para segurar e agora minha varinha estava com ele. Eu tinha acabado de ser desarmada da maneira mais boçal possível. E, antes mesmo que eu pudesse ficar em choque com isso, Malfoy jogou minha varinha para longe e me agarrou. Botou suas mãos na minha cintura e seus lábios nos meus.

Antes que eu pudesse reagir da maneira errada, - e isso quer dizer que eu ia corresponder - ele afastou a boca da minha e sussurrou.

- Quanto mais você brigar comigo, Weasley, mais excitado eu vou ficar.

Automaticamente a lembrança do que tinha acontecido em outro corredor desse castelo me pegou de surpresa. Eu tinha sido totalmente submissa a ele, aquilo foi vergonhoso e, hoje e agora, era minha vez de comandar as coisas. Seria minha vingança.

- Não pretende fazer isso no meio do corredor, pretende? – perguntei.

Ele deu uma risada e me puxou para uma sala, ali do lado.

Que fique bem claro, mas _bem_ claro que eu só estou fazendo isso como uma vingança, quero provar pra ele que eu não sou tão boazinha assim e que ele não pode fazer o que quiser comigo quando bem entender. Se não quer acredita, tudo bem, o mais importante é eu acreditar nas minhas próprias palavras.

A primeira coisa que Malfoy fez foi me empurrar para a parede em frente a porta. Sua boca já estava colada na minha e suas mãos prontas para tirar minha blusa (minha capa já tinha caído assim que entramos na sala, se que saber). As mãos dele eram rápidas desabotoando meus botões e eu pensei em quantas outras vezes ele vez isso com outras meninas. Felizmente, eu estava conseguindo desabotoar a dele tão rápido quanto ele desabotoava minha. Assim que ele acabou, botou a mão por baixo do meu sutiã, e atacou meu pescoço com os lábios. Parei de tentar desabotoar a blusa dele e apenas senti os lábios dele contra meu pescoço quente.

Eu sempre quis alguém quente. Alguém quente que a cada toque me fizesse sentir como no inferno, o meu inferno particular, mas Malfoy era gelado. Cada toque dele era gelado e isso era mais interessante do que eu jamais pensei, porque a cada toque gelado contra minha pele quente eu me arrepiava. E eu sentia que _eu _era quente, e seu toque gelado conseguia me relaxar, como o gelo sobre um machucado, conseguia me fazer ficar relaxada e derretida.

_Me excitava._

Acordei do meu mundo perfeito e gelado quando ele tirou a mão do meu seio e dirigiu o toque pra embaixo da minha saia. Naquele momento eu percebi que tinha que tomar um pouco do controle que eu queria pra mostrar que eu não era tão indefesa.

Peguei os punhos dele, parando a dança erótica que ele fazia com as mãos enquanto abaixava minha calcinha.

- Fique contra a parede. - falei com a voz baixa e rouca.

Que o jogo comece de verdade.

Senti ele ter um pequeno arrepio e sorri. Adorava esse efeito que eu tinha sobre ele, parecia tão forte quanto o que ele tinha sobre mim.

Ele tirou o rosto da área do meu pescoço, em seu rosto um sorriso malicioso brilhava. Sem reclamar ele fez o que eu pedi, girou comigo e agora era ele quem estava contra a parede, e, consequentimente, o poder era meu. Antes que ele começasse a me tocar eu comecei a beijar a parte do seu peito já exposta e terminei de abrir os botões da sua blusa. Beijei toda a extensão do peito, até chegar no cós da calça (agora eu já estava ajoelhada). Levantei e comecei a beijar seu pescoço, como ele estava fazendo antes comigo, enquanto abria a calça dele.

- Quem diria que você é assim, Weasley. - ele falou com a voz baixa, brincando.

Suas mãos estavam nos meus ombros, brincando com a alça do meu sutiã. Dei um sorriso contra o pescoço dele. Lambi do seu pomo-de-adão até seu lóbulo depois soprei levemente essa região, que ficou arrepiada. Voltei a beijar e dar algumas mordidas no pescoço dele. Sua calça já estava aberta e eu empurrei ela pra baixo. Uma das minhas mãos foi para as costas dele, usei minhas unhas pra passar de leve sobre sua coluna, tentando fazer ele ficar arrepiado.

Cansada de ficar beijando o pescoço dele ataquei sua boca e aquilo parecia ser o que ele tanto queria. As mãos dele foram pra baixo da minha saia e eu senti o dedo dele por cima da calcinha. Arranhei as costas dele quando ele afastou o tecido e me tocou diretamente, me estimulando. Minha outra mão, que tinha ficado até agora segurando a barra da cueca dele, entrou em um segundo dentro dela e eu segurei ele, que já estava duro.

Scorpius deu quase um pulo de surpresa e eu dei uma risada. Esse é um jogo que dois podem jogar, meu querido. Ele gemeu quando eu comecei a mover a mão por toda a extensão devagar, uma tortura lenta e boa. Foi sua vez de rir quando ele me invadiu com dois dedos e eu também tomei um susto e gemi. Éramos dois sacanas idiotas. Ele entrava com dois dedos e me estimulava com o dedão. Estava ótimo assim, mas eu teria que manter minhas roupas inteiras se queria fazer o que eu tinha em mente. E essa mesma mente tinha que se manter clara pra pensar.

Tentei juntar minhas pernas e acabei esmagando um pouco a mão de Malfoy com as minhas coxas, torcendo pra ele entender que ele tinha que parar de fazer isso, mas ele continuou e, ainda por cima, dobrou os dedos, quase como um gancho, e se moveu dentro de mim. Soltei um gemido e meu corpo se jogou conta sua mão.

- T-tire a mão. - falei o contrário do que meu corpo todo queria.

Ele me olhou com um olhar confuso, mas quando eu aumentei a velocidade dos movimentos com a minha mão, ele fez o que eu pedi. Esfreguei minhas coxas, sentindo falta do contato, mas pensando em como ia ser divertida a cara dele quando percebesse o que eu ia fazer.

Veríamos quem realmente tinha um pouco de poder nessa coisa estranha que nós tínhamos.

* * *

**Depois de um milênio, eu voltei. Ok, não foi um milênio, mas três semanas, no máximo, eu acho. Mesmo assim, não é o meu comum... Odeio ficar muito tempo sem atualizar... Vai entender. **

**Eu dividi o capítulo porque pretendo continuar com o PDV do Scorpius e tenho trauma de mudar de PDV no meio do capítulo, tem gente que fica confusa e eu odeio confusão! ¬¬**

**Infelizmente não vou conseguir terminar essa fic antes do ano acabar, como eu queria, mas acho que antes das minhas aulas começarem eu consigo. Isso é, em fevereiro. **

**Ah, foi mal pelos erros, também. Não sou uma gênia em português (em nada, deixa quieto).  
**

**De qualquer maneira... **

**;* **


	7. Meninas Não Tomam Banho Frio

Aviso: PDV do Scorpius.

**007 - Meninas Não Tomam Banho Frio**

Quem diria que eu ia acabar contra uma parede, com a Weasley batendo uma pra mim , arranhando minhas costas, enquanto beijava meu pescoço? Sempre achei que eu tivesse sorte, mas isso já era ridículo. Não estava nem ligando se ela estava me deixando indefeso e qualquer outra merda... Soltei um gemido depois que ela me apertou mais. Ah, estava difícil de pensar... Muito difícil. A única coisa clara na minha mente era o pensamento que se ela substituísse sua mão pela boca eu não ia mais conseguir ficar de pé.

Tentei me apoiar mais contra a parede quando ela aumentou o ritmo e se afastou de mim, dando pressão total na mão. Até parecia que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas Weasley era tão santa e certa que essa deveria ser sua primeira vez. Tinha que ser.

Faltava pouco pra eu finalmente gozar, muito pouco. Tentei pegar a mão dela, pra ver se eu conseguia aumentar ainda mais o ritmo, mas quando eu botei a minha mão em cima da dela, ela desencostou de mim rapidamente. Eu devo ter feito um olhar muito desesperado, porque ela deu um sorrisinho.

- Estava perto, não é mesmo? - ela disse sorrindo, eu apenas concordei com a cabeça – Não se apresse Scorpius. Temos todo tempo. – ela falou sorrindo e se aproximando de mim novamente.

Ela encostou a boca no meu pescoço e, ao mesmo tempo que deu uma mordida nele, voltou a me segurar, com um apertão um tanto forte. Trinquei os dentes para evitar fazer um barulho muito alto. Se era pela mordida, pela volta do contato ou pelos dois, eu não sabia. Depois que os dentes dela saíram do meu pescoço, foi a vez da língua entrar em ação. Ela começou a fazer movimentos circulares em cima da marca que os dentes dela deveriam ter deixado enquanto a mão, que até agora estava apenas me apertando e não fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, se posicionou na ponta do meu membro. Senti algum dedo dela em cima da cabeça, fazendo os mesmos movimentos circulares que a língua, ao mesmo tempo.

Eu estava tentando me controlar pra não fazer muito barulho, mas não pude evitar gemer quando percebi a sincronização dos movimentos. Apoiei minha cabeça na parede e fechei os olhos fortemente, meus dentes continuavam trincados. Weasley parecia cansada de me torturar dessa maneira, pois voltou a mover a mão como antes. Na ida, ela era rápida e na volta, ela apertava mais os dedos ao meu redor e puxava como se tentasse me levar inteiro junto.

- Você parece estar gostando muito. - disse com a voz meio ofegante e baixa - E eu não estou fazendo nada de mais, _Scorpius_. Tenho certeza que você preferia que eu estivesse com a língua, essa língua - ela lambeu minha bochecha - molhada em volta de você não é mesmo?

Se possível eu me excitei ainda mais e, sem aviso, finalmente, gozei. Abri meus olhos um pouco e percebi que Weasley provavelmente sabia que isso ia acontecer e não queria se sujar, pois ela estava mais para a minha direita e na ponta dos pés; só assim pra ela alcançar minha bochecha quando eu estou com a cabeça pra cima. Ao contrário das meninas que fazem isso pela primeira vez ela não me parecia nem um pouco surpresa e, enquanto eu estava tendo o orgasmo, não deixou de me segurar. Ela apenas devia ser diferente das demais, afinal, Weasley nunca deveria ter feito isso na vida. Ela devia ter lido alguma coisa no meio daqueles milhões de livros que ela já devorou.

Ela voltou a mover sua mão e, só agora, eu percebi o quão suado e cansado eu estava.

- Surpresinha pra você. - ela disse no meu ouvido.

Abri um pouco os olhos a tempo de ver ela se afastando de mim. Abaixei um um pouco minha cabeça e mirei o que ela iria fazer agora. Pra minha total surpresa as mãos dela foram pra baixo da saia dela, uma de cada lado da cintura e, depois, começaram a descer, junto com a sua calcinha. Sorri abertamente ao ver uma calcinha rosa claro. Weasley chegou perto de mim com a calcinha em mãos e, antes que eu pudesse protestar, botou cada uma das alças atrás da minha orelha.

Funcionava quase como uma venda alternativa. A diferença é que aquilo era muito mais erótico. Eu só conseguia ver algumas coisas, algumas cores, alguns vultos dela e aquilo me fazia ter vontade de arrancar aquela calcinha da minha cara. Também podia sentir os cheiros dela, tão convidativos ao meu olfato, o que me deu uma vontade de botá-la de quatro em cima de uma mesa e achar a fonte de todo aquele desejo. Mas eu ia deixar Weasley brincar um pouco.

Senti as unhas dela pelo meu peito, descendo e descendo, passando pelo lugar aonde eu queria e parando nas minhas coxas. Eu me arrepiei e quase morri com a possibilidade dela me chupar. Mais uma vez levantei minha cabeça, fechei os olhos e trinquei os dentes, mais forte do que nunca.

Não é como se eu fosse brocha ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, mas fiquei surpreso quando me senti levantar novamente tão rápido.

- Só precisa do estimulo certo. - ouvi ela murmurar, como se lesse minha mente - Sabe, _Scorpius_... - ela deu uma pausa e eu senti a mão dela espalmada contra meu peito - O homem é apenas um objeto que a mulher tem que aprender a usar. Se o sexo não dura a noite toda, ou a mulher não sabe brincar, ou não deu as pílulas certas pro cara. - depois disso ela deu uma risada. - Eu _sei _brincar.

Ela disse e, quando eu pensei que ela fosse começar a fazer os movimentos novamente, eu senti os lábios dela sobre os meus. Segurei a cintura dela e correspondi. Já estava começando a achar que aquela que estava comigo era um pseudo-Rose Weasley. Aonde estava aquela menina que eu achei que era certinha? Ela se afastou de mim. Conseguia ouvir ela ofegando tanto quanto eu.

- Tenho mais uma surpresa. - ela murmurou e eu pensei o que faltava ela fazer.

Não senti nada por um bom tempo, imaginei que ela estaria se preparando, de preferência tirando alguma peça de roupa. Podia me sentir tenso de tanta expectativa. Weasley tinha razão, ela sabia brincar. Parado assim, por um tempo, pude perceber que meus pés estavam latejando de ficar em pé, me escorando naquela parede e minha cabeça parecia pesada, provavelmente pela vontade de dormir que às vezes vinha pós-orgasmo. Apoiei minha cabeça contra a parede e esperei mais um pouco.

- Surpresa! - ela disse com a voz um pouco distante e, a coisa que eu menos esperava aconteceu, ouvi uma porta se fechando.

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi abrir os olhos, mas a maldita calcinha estava na minha frente. Tirei aquela venda improvisada do meu rosto tão rápido e com tanta força que minhas orelhas doeram. Na mesma hora percebi que a sala estava vazia, assim como imaginei que estaria.

- Maldita seja, Weasley. - murmure e joguei a calcinha, que ainda estava na minha mão, no chão.

Eu podia sair correndo atrás dela, mas duvidava que ia alcançá-la. Estava com os pés doendo, a cabeça pesada, uma tremenda ereção e minha calça e cueca abaixadas até o tornozelo; se eu tentasse dar um passo ia cair de cara no chão, sem dúvidas. E até eu me arrumar ela já estaria no seu Salão Comunal. Sem ter mais o que fazer, sorri. Ela me enganou direitinho, não podia negar. Sem pressa nenhuma levantei minha calça e cueca, abotoei minha blusa e guardei aquela calcinha no meu bolso, ela teria sua utilidade.

Sai da sala sem pressa e fui andando até o meu dormitório, resignado. Ela podia ter me enganado, mas sua calcinha não mentia que, se ela fosse um homem, estaria com uma ereção do tamanho da minha. O problema é que, a minha, eu ia dar um jeito tomando um banho gelado, mas meninas não tomam banho frio quando estão assim.

* * *

**Eu estava com esse capítulo na cabeça desde o começo da fic, fiquei feliz que consegui chegar até ele! *-***

**Eu ia postar ontem, mas foi tenso mexer no computador com meu irmão tentando ler a fic, ainda mais essa parte. **

**Nossa, o pessoal achou que eu tinha abandonado a fic! Desculpem o tempo que tinha ficado sem postar, mas eu tava me dedicando ao final de Sedução InDireta e depois tive uma série de problemas malditos. Não pretendo, nem vou abandonar a fic.**

**Obrigada pelo número de reviews, fiquei feliz! ^^**

**;***


	8. Calcinha Perdida

PDV da Rose

**008 - Calcinha Perdida  
**

Acordei na manhã seguinte rindo sozinha. Aquilo deve ter sido a coisa mais indecente e idiota que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida. Talvez não. Mas, ainda assim, foi muito idiota e indecente. Indecente por que... Bem, o ato em si já fala o porquê. E idiota porque deixar minha calcinha lá foi extremamente descuidado. Acho que eu não ia ver essa calcinha nunca mais, e era uma das minhas preferidas. Só Merlin sabe o que aquele garoto ia fazer com a minha calcinha.

Rolei para o outro lado da cama e vi o meu arrependimento em pessoa. Lisa estava abotoando a camisa. Quando percebeu que eu estava olhando pra ela sorriu. Às vezes eu preferia que ela fosse irritada, má, descontrolada e qualquer outra coisa que pudesse me fazer sentir raiva dela, mas não. Lisa era educada, paciente, sorridente e todas as coisas que você vê em princesas de contos de fadas.

- Bom dia, Rose. – ela disse animada.

Ela amarrou a gravata e se sentou na cama, para botar as meias.

- Bom dia, Lisa. – resmunguei.

Talvez se Lisa fosse mais parecida comigo eu a odiasse.

Levantei da cama e comecei a me arrumar. Estranhamente fiquei um tempo pensando em que calcinha ia usar, mas, afinal, pra que eu estava pensando nisso? Ninguém ia vê-la, mesmo. Peguei uma preta e botei o resto do uniforme. Lisa, como a boa amiga que é, ficou me esperando, sentada na sua cama.

Descemos juntas quando eu terminei. No Salão Principal, já sentadas na mesa da Grifinória, eu estava de olho em uma outra mesa, bem distante da nossa. Mas mesmo que eu olhasse para a mesa da Sonserina diversas vezes, não consegui ver Malfoy em nenhuma parte. Albus estava lá, com o olhar fixo em um ponto ao meu lado, Lisa, mas Malfoy não estava do seu lado ou em qualquer outro lugar.

Não sei se o que me veio foi preocupação ou alívio, mas resolvi tomar meu café-da-manhã sem ter que pensar em muitas coisas. Lily Luna, que quase sempre ficava com seu grupinho chato de amigas, se aproximou e começou a conversar. Provavelmente deve ter brigado com alguma delas. Lisa e Lily ficaram falando, falando, falando e falando mais um pouco até o final do café.

Depois, eu e minha amiga seguimos até a sala de transfiguração. Por acaso essa aula era com a Sonserina e, agora, não teria como Scorpius escapar.

Se bem que, quando ele apareceu pouco antes da aula começar com as duas mãos no bolso e um sorriso intimidador, quem sentiu vontade de escapar fui eu. Mas ele não podia fazer nada contra mim quando aquela quantidade de gente estava ao nosso redor, podia? A turma devia estar quase inteira ali, Lisa estava ali, Albus estava ali... O que não era surpresa já que todos sabiam que McGonagall não aceitava atrasos.

Minha pergunta foi respondida quando ele chegou perto de mim, todo sorridente.

- Bom dia, Malfatti. – ele disse se dirigindo a Lisa, que estava ao meu lado – Bom dia, _Rose._ – ele disse sem parar de sorrir.

Eu sabia o que ele queria que eu fizesse. Eu sabia que ele queria que eu falasse pra ele me chamar de Weasley. E também sabia que ele não estava fazendo aquilo para me irritar. Ele ia fazer alguma coisa muito pior. Mesmo assim, achando que estava protegida pela quantidade de testemunhas, eu mordi sua isca.

- Weasley. Me chame de Weasley.

- Ora, _Rose_, mesmo depois de ontem ainda mantemos essas formalidades? – tentei não parecer congelada, mas era assim que eu estava.

Ele não ia falar disso no meio de tanta gente. _Não podia_. E não ia. Ele deve estar esperando que eu desminta, é isso. Ele só quer me fazer ficar nervosa, essa é a vingança idiota dele depois de deixar ele duro no meio da noite.

- Ontem? – perguntei cínica – Não me lembro de ter falado com você ontem.

Se possível, o sorriso dele aumentou.

- Ah, não? – ele tirou uma mão do bolso e botou no queixo – Nossa, tenho certeza de que nos falamos ontem, nos falamos _tanto_ que você deixou um presente.

Antes que eu pudesse pular em cima dele, Scorpius tirou do bolso minha calcinha pendurada no indicador dele. Na frente de todo mundo. Quase pude sentir as pessoas ao meu redor prenderem a respiração e outras prenderem o riso. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e eu senti minhas pernas tremendo. Ele tinha acabado de mostrar a minha calcinha na frente de quase toda a classe! Minha cara devia estar corada, mas ia fingir que era de raiva e não de vergonha. Mas como eu ia explicar que ele estava com a_minha_ calcinha?

Dei uma risada e olhei pra ele com o que eu pensava ser um olhar confuso.

- Desculpe Malfoy, mas de quem é isso? – cruzei meus braços, em uma pose defensiva.

- Sua, Rose. – ele sorriu – Você esqueceu ela comigo, ontem, na ronda.

- Não me lembro de ter tirado minha calcinha ontem na ronda. – falei sarcástica, tentando fazer aquilo parecer uma grade piada.

- Mas é claro que não. Eu tirei ela pra você, ou também se esqueceu? – ele estava ganhando.

Droga. Droga!

- Tem certeza que você tirou a minha? Não é de uma daquelas sonserinas que você tanto gosta? – falei apontando para um grupinho de garotas Sonserinas. Lembro que um dia me falaram que ele estava saindo com uma delas.

- Ah, não. Tenho certeza que é sua. Ando com um gosto mais pras grifinórias, agora.

Senti vontade de mandar ele calar a boca, minha cabeça já estava pensando rápido demais e ele parecia ter previsto tudo o que eu ia dizer e estava rebatendo rápido. Estava ficando sem defesas e, provavelmente, eu teria _mesmo_ mandado ele calar a boca e pegado minha calcinha de volta, só pra acabar com aquela chacota pública que eu estava virando.

Mas, como Merlin parece ter olhado por mim naquele momento, Minerva apareceu, perguntando que bagunça era aquela. E só agora eu percebi que praticamente uma roda tinha se formado ao nosso redor. Vi a nossa diretora entrar na roda e olhar com uma cara espantada para a minha calcinha na mão do Malfoy.

- Senhor Malfoy, o que é isso na sua mão? – a diretora disse com aquela voz severa de sempre.

Scorpius não pareceu vacilar. Deu um sorriso ainda maior e eu não precisava nem ouvir pra saber o que ele ia falar.

- É a calcinha da Rose. – como se fosse necessário, ele apontou pra mim com a outra mão.

Minerva arregalou os olhos. Parecia ultrajada com o que acabou de ouvir.

- É mentira! – me defendi – Ele pegou essa calcinha de alguma menina da Sonserina, provavelmente, e está falando que é minha. – cruzei meus braços.

- Senhor Malfoy! – Minerva suavizou o rosto.

Saber que a calcinha na mão dele não era da sua aluna perfeição devia a deixar bem mais calma. E me deixava bem mais calma saber que ela tinha acreditado em mim. Em termos de credibilidade com os professores eu sempre ia ganhar de Scorpius. Infelizmente, com os alunos já não tinha tanta certeza assim. Ainda mais os sonserinos.

- Você está de detenção por perturbar a ordem do meu colégio e da minha aula. Agora, devolva essa... Essa... Calcinha – Minerva parecia não querer falar o nome – para a dona dela de uma vez e pare de perturbar a senhorita Weasley.

- Mas era isso mesmo que eu estava tentando fazer. Parece que a dona não quer a calcinha de volta, uma pena, é uma bela calcinha. – ele disse fazendo graça.

Algumas pessoas riram, mas depois do olhar reprovador que Minerva fez para todos ao redor, pararam. A professora parecia perto de se descontrolar, seu rosto estava até um pouco vermelho. Não posso culpá-la, ninguém disse que lidar com Malfoy era algo fácil ou prazeroso.

- Isso vai lhe render uma detenção de maior duração, senhor Malfoy. – ela falou em tom controlado – Todos entrem na sala de uma vez, não quero atrasar minha aula! – a maioria se moveu, como Minerva mandou, mas ainda estavam tentando dar uma espiada no que ia acontecer. Lisa continuou do meu lado. – Guarde isso. – ela disse para Malfoy. – Vocês também, entrem!

Ela disse pra nós. Entramos na sala e eu e Lisa sentamos juntas na frente. Lisa não falou comigo, mas eu também não queria que falasse. Tentei prestar atenção na aula e ignorar alguns cochichos. Minha vida estava acabada, era isso. Malfoy conseguiu o que queria. Agora até os grifinórios devem estar com um pouco de credibilidade nele! Até os_meus _grifinórios! Eu estava acabada. Mas não ia adiantava nada eu ficar repetindo isso. Pensar em um jeito de melhorar as coisas. Era só isso que eu precisava. Manter a calma e pensar em alguma coisa digna de Rose Weasley. Rápido, de preferência.

Assim que a aula acabou eu já sabia a primeira coisa que ia fazer. Pegar minha calcinha de volta antes que Scorpius mostrasse pro resto da escola que tinha uma calcinha minha; tendo uma prova, mesmo que falsa, dá credibilidade. Sai rápido da sala (nem esperei pela Lisa) e entrei em uma outra, logo do lado, que me parecia ser vazia. Scorpius devia ser o último a sair, McGonagall devia querer falar com ele detalhes da detenção.

Eu não sou a aluna mais inteligente de Hogwarts à toa.

Pela fresta que eu deixei na porta vi todos da sala saírem e depois o corredor ficou vazio por um tempo. Com menos de cinco minutos, vi Scorpius passar em frente a sala. Abri a porta rápido e puxei o braço dele. Se ele quisesse, podia ter saído de perto de mim e continuado a andar, mas ele se deixou ser levado pelo meu puxão. Fechei a porta da sala completamente depois que entramos. O rosto dele estava com um sorriso quase imperceptível.

- O qu-

Não deixei ele fazer qualquer gracinha, estiquei minha mão e falei, sem demoras:

- Minha calcinha.

Ele deu um sorriso.

- Ah, então _agora _a calcinha é sua?

- Espero que saiba que você foi longe demais. - comecei a falar o que estava pensando - Você mostrou minha calcinha pra todo mundo! E sabe qual é o pior? A maioria daquelas pessoas pareceu ter acreditado em você mesmo quando _eu _sou a menina confiável e certinha. - descontei minha raiva nele.

- Tecnicamente não foi pra _todo mundo_. - ele falou sem se abalar. - Só mostrei pra nossa classe de transfiguração e para a diretora. E você realmente não mereceu credibilidade, estava na cara que você estava nervosa.

Eu ia continuar falando o quanto eu o odiava naquele momento, mas o que ele tinha acabado de falar me fez pensar em uma coisa estranha.

- Por que você não mostrou pra todo mundo? - perguntei. - Por que não tirou aquilo no meio do Salão Principal, aonde toda Hogwarts poderia ver?

O sorriso dele cresceu.

- Porque,_ Rose_, se você quer espalhar uma coisa tem que ser aos poucos. Se eu mostrasse na frente de toda Hogwarts de uma vez, não ia ter a menor graça. Todos iam ver a sua calcinha, iam rir e ia ser só aquilo. Por outro lado, quando eu mostro apenas pra um grupo, esse grupo vai contar para os amigos e, como você sabe, a história vai sempre piorando. Imagine só quão distorcida a história vai estar no final! - ele deu uma risada.

- O que pode ser pior do que você mostrar minha calcinha? - perguntei preocupada com a resposta.

- Não sei. Talvez falarem que você admitiu que dormiu comigo, pegou sua calcinha e nós nos beijamos apaixonadamente. - ele sorriu - Um pouco meloso, mas não duvido que seja assim o final da história.

Arregalei meus olhos.

- Nós não dormimos juntos!

- Não, mas duvido que isso impeça as pessoas de falarem isso.

- Isso não vai acontecer. - falei tentando me convencer.

- Vai sim. - ele garantiu com um sorriso - E eu vou estar no camarote olhando quando acontecer e toda Hogwarts achar que estamos juntos.

Ele tirou minha calcinha do bolso e jogou pra mim. De reflexo peguei ela antes dela cair no chão. Scorpius virou e saiu da sala, mas não sem antes me lançar um sorriso zobeiro. Maldição! Espremi minha calcinha com minha mão. Talvez eu estivesse com um problema.

* * *

**Tempo integral pra escrever fics *baba em cima do teclado***

**Ah, feliz natal pra todos, espero que tenham ganhado muuitos presentes! :D:D  
**

**;***


	9. No Flagra

**009 - No Flagra**

Eu ainda fiquei algum tempo na sala processando toda a informação. Malfoy tinha pensado em tudo mesmo! Ele tinha armado cada mínimo detalhe para me ferrar completamente. Como eu estava sentindo raiva dele.

Guardei a calcinha no meu bolso, ninguém precisava ver isso. Antes de sair da sala, dei uma olhada no corredor para ter certeza de que estava vazio. Não me pergunte porque. Sai andando para a minha próxima aula, que eu tinha até me esquecido. Essa maldita confusão com Scorpius vai me fazer repetir em Hogwarts, se é que isso é possível. Bem, se meu pai não repetiu, não deve ser possível.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu não deveria pensar isso do meu pai. Eu só estou irritada e quanto eu estou irritada eu sou má com as pessoas.

Finalmente cheguei na aula de Aritmância e pedi desculpas para a professora pelo pequeno atraso. Ela apenas sorriu e me mandou entrar. Nem ao menos disse que isso não deveria se repetir. Sou Rose Weasley, isso não ia se repetir. Sentei em uma das cadeiras do fundo, coisa que não é muito comum.

A coisa estranha e sem nome que eu tenho com Scorpius tinha que acabar. Ia acabar antes que as coisas ficassem piores, não só pra minha reputação, mas pra meu bem próprio. Eu, mal ou bem, me senti traída. E isso era errado e perigoso. Eu sei que nós não tínhamos qualquer compromissos um com o outro, mas, mesmo assim, com essa coisa estranha e sem nome "ligando" nós dois, alguma parte do meu cérebro entendeu que éramos tipo "parceiros". Não amigos, nem namorados, apenas podíamos "contar" um com o outro.

Mas agora percebi que não é bem assim.

Minha concentração não estava muito boa, então prestar atenção na aula foi mais cansativo que o normal. Quando a professora acabou a aula, fui uma das primeiras a sair.

Pode ter sido só imaginação minha, mas, enquanto passava em alguns lugares mais movimentados, vi pessoas olhando para mim e cochichando. Tinha que admitir que Scorpius se deu bem nessa vingança idiota dele. Fui para o Salão Comunal, ainda tinha algum tempo até o almoço. Talvez nesse período desse pra adiantar algumas tarefas.

A sala estava vazia, do jeito que eu queria que ela estivesse. Sentei no tapete e apoiei minhas coisas na mesa baixa que tinha em frente a lareira. Comecei pelos deveres de transfiguração.

- Rose? - ouvi assim que terminei os deveres.

Virei e vi Lisa andando na minha direção. Ela se sentou no sofá que ficava logo atrás de mim.

- Oi. - respondi juntando minhas coisas.

- Você sumiu no final da aula de transfiguração.

- Desculpe, mas depois de passar vergonha pública eu precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. - falei meio raivosa - Quem Malfoy acha que é pra fazer uma brincadeira daquelas? - resmunguei.

Olhei pra Lisa e ela parecia meio confusa.

- Não é verdade? - ela perguntou.

Até a minha amiga! Até Lisa ele convenceu!

- Não! - respondi com a voz em um tom mais fino que o normal.

Ela piscou os olhos, parecendo confusa.

- Eu podia jurar que era sua calcinha.

- Não era, Lisa. - revirei os olhos. Tudo pra parecer mais real - Eu disse, deve ser de alguma sonserina idiota.

- Mas você parecia tão nervosa e-

- Claro que eu estava nervosa! Ele estava mostrando uma calcinha, que dizia ser minha, na frente de toda a turma. Ele tem credibilidade com os sonserinos. - falei simples - Só não achava que também ia ter com os grifinórios. Até com minha melhor amiga! - falei queixosa.

Ela deu uma risada. E, só assim, eu percebi a quanto tempo não ouvia Lisa _rindo_. Era engraçado. Ela, que sempre parecia tão delicada e certa, soltava uma risada alta e fazia gestos espalhafatosos. Também fui obrigada a dar um sorriso.

- Está rindo da minha desgraça, não é mesmo?

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Fique tranquila, você ainda tem certa credibilidade com os grifinórios. Só evite ficar perto de Malfoy.

Sorri. Minha amiga acreditava em mim; na minha mentira. Aquilo me deixava mais calma. Se eu consegui convencer a pessoa que mais me conhece naquele castelo de que é tudo mentira, parecia fácil convencer o resto.

Saímos da Sala Comunal e fomos almoçar. Depois nós tivemos aulas juntas e, incrivelmente, eu quase me esqueci de toda a confusão. Lisa parecia mais falante do que nunca. Com o final das aulas nós jantamos e, depois, fomos para o dormitório.

Ninguém tinha falado comigo sobre a calcinha (que ainda estava no meu bolso, se você quer saber) e aquilo me acalmava. Quem sabe eles não tinham percebido que eu ter dormido com ele era algo impossível? Ou que era óbvio que Malfoy estava armando? Apesar desses itens serem errados, na mente das pessoas podia parecer certo.

Melhor parar de me preocupar tanto com isso.

- Você pode ir tomar banho primeiro. - Lisa disse sentada em sua cama.

Sorri e entrei no banheiro. O banho foi ótimo. A água estava quente e me relaxou um pouco. Sai enrolada na toalha e disse que Lisa já podia entrar.

Assim que botei a calcinha e a camisola, Lisa apareceu na porta do banheiro segurando as roupas que eu tinha deixado lá dentro. Péssima mania minha. Sorri e fui pegar minha roupa, mas Lisa não deixou, ela afastou de mim.

- O que foi?

Como resposta ela botou a mão no bolso da roupa e pegou a calcinha, que eu sabia que tinha que ter tirado dai mais cedo, mas esqueci. E ali estava, na mão dela, a calcinha que Malfoy disse que era minha, mas eu neguei. Mas agora ela está comigo. Acho que ficou óbvio que, no final, a mentirosa era eu. Antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa pra me defender, Lisa jogou a roupa em mim e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta.

- Lisa! - falei batendo na porta.

Ela me ignorou.

- Desculpa, eu não queria... - a frase morreu ai.

Não sabia o que falar. Não tinha o que falar.

- Eu não estou triste por você ter ficado com ele ou qualquer outra coisa. - ela gritou de dentro do banheiro - Você mentiu pra mim, Rose! E, a idiota aqui, acreditou!- A voz dela estava meio chorosa e aquilo me deu um pouco de pena.

- Mas...

- Não! Não fala mais nada. - ela murmurou - Como vou saber se não vai ser apenas outra mentira?

Eu fiquei de olhos arregalados encarando a porta. Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro ligando e, só assim, voltei a pensar normalmente. Ah, droga, eu tinha ferrado tudo. Dobrei e guardei minha roupa o mais rápido possível. Eu sei, eu sei. Eu deveria ficar esperando ela sair do banheiro e tentar conversar com ela, mas eu estava com vergonha. O que eu tinha feito era tão infantil e idiota! Estava com medo, também. Medo de perder minha melhor amiga por uma grande idiotice como essa. Deitei na cama e fingi que estava dormindo quando Lisa saiu do banheiro.

Ela também não falou nada, apenas se deitou. E o pior era que eu sabia que ela estava acordada e ela também sabia que eu também estava.

* * *

**Esse capítulo foi um parto. Sério, tava sem porra de cabeça pra escrever e estou em dias tensos. (TPM, quero dizer)**

**Agora estou sem data pra postar, pode ser daqui a um ano ou amanhã ._. **

**Mentira, um ano, não. Mas um mês, talvez :S **

**;***


	10. Dominico Prentecy

**010 - Dominico**** Prentecy**

Não fiquei muito surpresa quando não fui acordada por Lisa, como acontecia geralmente. Dormi tão mal e tão superficialmente que acordei com as garotas se arrumando de um lado para o outro no dormitório. Pensei que aquela seria a hora perfeita para fingir que estava doente e passar o dia inteiro na enfermaria. Ou talvez fingir que ainda não acordei. O dossel estava fechado, ninguém me via de olhos abertos. Assim não teria que encarar Lisa, Malfoy e toda Hogwarts.

Uma maldita voz na minha cabeça me chamou de covarde e me mandou levantar logo daquela maldita cama.

Não tive outra escolha. Levantei e comecei a me arrumar, vendo o dormitório ficar vazio a medida que as meninas terminavam e desciam. Eu, como parecia, fui a última a acordar. Lisa não estava no dormitório quando me levantei. Por um lado eu gostei disso.

Apenas um lado, é claro. O outro se sentia estranhamente solitário. Desci até o Salão Comunal, também vazio. Eu ainda tinha uma esperança que Lisa estivesse ali, esperança idiota, eu sabia, mas era esperança. Continuei meu caminho habitual até o Salão Principal. Lisa também não estava lá. Imaginei que ela já teria ido para a próxima aula.

Lily Luna parecia estar de volta com o seu grupinho, pois nem se aproximou de mim, como fez anteriormente.

Mexi meu café me sentindo estranhamente sozinha. Aquela solidão que eu só senti no meu primeiro ano, quando Albus foi para a Sonserina e arrumou um grupo de amigos rápido. James, já veterano, tinha seu grupo e sua priminha não era bem-vinda nele. Minha inteligência nunca foi muito bem recebida, também. Depois de semanas, longas semanas, eu comecei a conversar com Lisa. Foi algo rápido, nem me lembro direito como começou, mas acho que ela sentou comigo em alguma aula. Depois disso eu sabia que podia correr para alguém, quando precisasse.

Passamos o resto do primeiro ano juntas. Segundo, terceiro, quarto... Quinto. Quinto ano. Ainda tremia quando pensava _nele_. E não estou falando do quinto ano.

De qualquer maneira, depois veio esse ano, o sexto. E esse ano meu problema é Scorpius Malfoy. Pensar que eu podia ter evitado tudo isso se não tivesse ido até aquele maldito beco, mas estava chovendo e eu tinha perdido Lisa de vista.

- Rose? - levantei meus olhos do café.

De tanto eu mexer ele já devia estar até frio. Suspirei. Virei para saber quem tinha me chamado e dei de cara com Albus.

- Você parece meio distraída. - ele comentou.

Estranhei ele estar ali, falando comigo. Lisa não estava em um raio de cem metros para ele falar comigo... Não havia outra razão para ele se aproximar.

- É. - concordei dando um gole no café. Morno. Quase cuspi de volta. Se tem algo que eu odeio é café _morno_.

- Brigou com sua amiga? - ele perguntou.

Sorri. Sempre Lisa.

- É. - algumas pessoas já estavam se levantando para seguir para as aulas.

Deixei meu café na mesa e continuei olhando para Albus.

- Hoje ela veio falar comigo. - ele murmurou.

Aquele seria o momento em que eu adoraria cuspir meu café. Lisa indo falar com Albus?

- Como assim? - perguntei.

- Não só comigo... Ah... Ela veio se sentar comigo e com Scorpius para tomar café e começou a conversar com a gente como se fôssemos amigos de longa data. Imaginei que teriam brigado. Vim ver como você está.

Albus estava preocupado comigo. Estranho.

- Muito bem, obrigada. - falei dando ombros. - Acho melhor irmos andando, as aulas estão prestes a começar.

- Não tenho aula nesse tempo. - ele sorriu.

- Então até mais. - falei desconfiada.

Levantei e segui para a aula de Feitiços. Ok, aquilo tinha sido muito estranho. Lisa, como eu pensava já estava na sala, mas tinha alguém sentado junto com ela. Era um menino. Sentei a algumas cadeiras de distância e botei minha bolsa na cadeira ao lado, deixando bem claro que eu não queria que ninguém sentasse comigo. A aula de feitiços passou rápida, assim como a de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e Herbologia. Agora eu tinha um tempinho livre. Por sorte só cursava Transfiguração, as duas matérias citadas anteriormente, Aritmância, Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e História da Magia.

Responder todas as perguntas e acertar, como sempre, elevou meu ego e minha confiança. Agora seria um bom momento pra falar com Lisa. Quando a última aula do dia, logo antes do almoço, acabou, esperei ela sair e me pus a segui-la. Lisa parecia meio desatenta e, ou não tinha percebido minha presença ou não ligava para ela. Acelerei o passo e fiquei ao seu lado. Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas fui mais rápida.

- Desculpe. - falei em alto e bom som, mas ainda de cabeça erguida - Fui estúpida ao mentir. Estou agora me sentindo culpada e sozinha sem minha melhor amiga.

Ela deu um sorriso triste. Lisa sempre sorria, feliz, triste, preocupada; só quem a conhecia diferenciava os sorrisos.

- Sabe, depois que parei para refletir percebi algo bem idiota. - ela disse. Continuávamos caminhando não sei para aonde, eu apenas a seguia - Não me chateio tanto por ter mentido, e isso não quer dizer que não esteja, fique claro. Apenas percebi que parte da minha raiva e ressentimento é por você ser tão burra, Rose Weasley.

Ela não disse isso em tom rude. Mesmo me chamando de burra a voz de Lisa parecia o som de uma correnteza suave de rio. Era estranho. Fiquei um tempo em silêncio, esperando que ela continuasse, mas Lisa ficou tão quieta quanto eu.

- Por que sou burra? - perguntei finalmente.

- Porque eu pareço me preocupar mais com você do que você mesma. Não quero ver você em outro drama como o de Dominico Prentecy, não quero ver você chorando e parecendo deprimida. Foi suficientemente ruim uma vez, não precisa passar por isso uma segunda. - ela falou isso tudo muito rápido e sem me olhar.

- Não vai acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu com Prentecy. - murmurei sentindo um gosto amargo na boca - Eu gostava dele, Scorpius e eu somos algo mais... Físico. - falei sem olhar pra ela também.

- Dominico e você, no começo, eram mais gostar, depois virou físico. - ela disse em tom de repreensão - Não duvido que físico vire gostar e você saia de novo mal.

- Para mim sempre foi gostar, com Prentecy. - falei com a garganta quase fechada.

Não era muito seguro falar disso pelos corredores. Sentia que a qualquer momento ia cair de joelhos no chão e começar a chorar, soluçar e me sentir lixo. Quando percebi estávamos na frente da entrada do Salão Comunal.

- Lula Gigante. - Lisa disse a senha.

Entrou o Salão Comunal e passou direto, subindo para os dormitórios. Sem vontade de ficar para trás, a segui.

- Tome cuidado. - ela murmurou quando entramos - Odeio estar impotente, sem saber como te ajudar, muito menos saber como posso fazer isso.

- Não preciso de ajuda. - respondi sorrindo - Não muita. Preciso de paciência, apenas.

- Você não está mesmo bem, né? Albus me disse que você disse que estava, mas assim que perguntei se você fez algum gesto e ele me respondeu que deu ombros soube que você não estava.

Então era por isso que Albus estava tão preocupado.

- Você pediu pra Albus me perguntar se eu estava bem?

Lisa deu, mais uma vez, seu sorriso triste, que apenas confirmou.

* * *

**Só eu sinto falta do Scorpius? No próximo, ele aparece! **

**Ah, desculpem se a coisa começar a ficar meio deprimente, estou doente (fuck) e tenho mania de ouvir músicas depresivas quando estou assim. Sou o que eu ouço, então acaba, às vezes, refletindo na fic :s **

**Eu acho Dominico horrível, mas achei a cara do menino; sou estranha, não discutam! -n  
**

**E, se quiserem saber, a viagem foi ótima! UAHSUH **

**;*  
**


	11. Café Amigo

**011-Café Amigo**

Eu e Lisa tínhamos acabado de sair de uma aula e andávamos pelos corredores em direção aos jardins. Lisa gostava de ficar observando a neve e eu também.

- Essa sábado temos uma visita a Hogsmead, certo? - perguntei.

- É. - me respondeu - Rose...

Olhei pra ela, que olhava para os próprios pés.

- Qual é o problema?

- _Eu-já-vou-para-Hogsmead-com-outra-pessoa._

Eu não sabia se eu tinha ouvido algo errado, mas acho que ela disse que ia para Hogsmead com outra pessoa.

- Ah? - perguntei confusa.

- É. - ela falou ainda sem me olhar - Lembra quando estávamos brigadas? Então, Lionel sentou comigo e pediu para ir comigo para Hogsmead esse final de semana. E eu aceitei. - eu estava completamente em choque. Como assim eu vou ficar sozinha?

- Quem é Lionel?- minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Um menino que sentou comigo na aula de feitiços.

Antes de mais nada, não me culpem por estar meio irritada. Eu e Lisa sempre íamos para Hogsmead juntas. Era todo um ritual. Primeiro fazíamos compras, depois íamos para o Três Vassouras, tomávamos algumas cervejas amanteigadas e, enfim, voltávamos para o castelo. Sempre assim.

- Ah, sem problemas. - menti.

Ela me olhou.

- Sério? Sem problemas? Você não se importa? Porque acho que ainda dá tempo d-

- Lisa, não tem problema. - sorri para confirmar.

Eu ia deixar ela ir com esse tal de Lionel. Afinal, não podia ficar prendendo Lisa. Ela iria com esse menino e eu... Eu iria ver o que fazer. Ia fazer até bem pra Lisa sair com alguém. É. Eu não ia ser egoísta e impedir minha amiga de sair com um menino.

Chegamos nos jardins e, como esperado, estava tudo coberto de neve. Viva novembro. Lisa tinha ido para o meio da neve e olhava para cima, para os flocos caindo. Apenas fiquei em pé a uns metros de distância ainda processando... Ok, eu não estou nem um pouco feliz em saber que vou fazer minha visita a Hogsmead sozinha. Bufei e cruzei os braços, tentando me aquecer. Era só início de novembro e já estava nevando. A neve já conseguia chegar aos meus calcanhares, deixando meu pé completamente submerso. Fechei os olhos. Tão frio.

- Rose! - ouvi Lisa gritando e, antes que eu pudesse abrir meus olhos, senti algo gelado ir de encontro ao meu rosto.

Gelado _demais_. Quando abri os olhos e passei minha mão no rosto percebi que era neve. Alguém tinha jogado a bosta de uma bola de neve em mim! Olhei ao redor e, além de Lisa, só havia outra pessoa ali. Scorpius Malfoy.

Eu já não via ele há alguns dias e os rumores abaixaram quando perceberam que nós estávamos afastados. Ele estava com um casaco grosso, luvas e um gorro preto que também protegia suas orelhas. Estava todo de preto enquanto eu devia parecer uma louca com casaco azul e gorro rosa. Suas bochechas coradas e um sorriso idiota no rosto dele.

Imaginei que ele devia ser muito fofo quando pequeno.

Ele não falou nada apenas ficou me olhando. Foi quando eu lembrei que ele tinha jogado em mim a porcaria de uma bola de neve.

- Qual é o seu problema? - perguntei irritada e o sorriso dele só aumentou.

- Achei que nunca fosse falar nada. - sacana.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? - perguntei olhando pra frente, para Lisa, que ainda olhava pra nós dois.

- O que eu sempre faço quando nos encontramos? - ele perguntou rindo.

Tira minhas roupas, sanidade e vontade própria.

- Me irrita. - respondi.

- Também. Mas não estou aqui _só_ pra isso. - só. Detalhe pequeno, mas importante.

- Então o que você quer?

- Que você vá a Hogsmead comigo.

Olhei pra ele e imagino que Lisa também.

- O que te faz pensar que eu quero?

Ele deu um sorriso que dizia claramente "eu acho que você não vai querer que eu liste tudo na frente da sua amiguinha". Foi o que eu entendi, pelo menos. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco neurótica.

- Nada. - deu de ombros - Mas você ainda não respondeu ainda e nem negou de cara.

Um ponto pra ele.

- Não vou.

E um ponto pra mim.

- Já vai com alguém?

Quando olhei pra Lisa ela negava com a cabeça, como se dissesse para eu não mentir e falar que ia com ela.

- Não.

- Então por que não vai comigo? - revirei os olhos.

- Porque prefiro ficar sozinha.

Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu, como se não acreditasse no que eu disse.

- Vejo você em Hogsmead, Weasley. - e ele se afastou.

Menino estranho.

- Você podia ter ido com ele. - Lisa comentou.

- Tanto faz. - falei olhando pra cima e torcendo para que não nevasse sábado.

**-o-**

Nevava. Não muito, apenas o suficiente para fazer uma pequena camada no chão. Lisa estava sorrindo e falando alguma coisa que eu não estava entendendo, nem querendo entender. Eu decidi que iria para Hogsmead sozinha. Ia fazer compras, ir ao Três Vassouras e depois voltar para Hogwarts. Perguntei o que ela ia fazer e ela respondeu que não sabia, ia deixar Lionel cuidar dessas coisas.

Grande coisa.

Nós dividimos a carruagem para chegar a Hogsmead então eu pude conhecer esse tal de Lionel. O cabelo era castanho claro, quase mel, e meio bagunçado. Os olhos dele eram escuros, diferente da sua pele que devia ser quase tão clara quanto a de Lisa. Ele também tinha algumas sardas perdidas pelo nariz. Nada mal. Também parecia ser alguém inteligente e tinha uma conversa agradável.

Bem, se ela quiser minha aprovação, está dada.

- Acho que é aqui que nos despedimos. - Lisa disse de mãos dadas com ele.

Faziam um casal fofo. Tínhamos acabado de descer da carruagem.

- É. - sorri. Ou tentei; o importante é que fiz meu melhor - Vejo vocês no castelo mais tarde.

Eu não me movi. Vi eles virarem e seguirem em direção a pequena vila. Esperei até que não pudesse mais ver o cabelo platinado de Lisa para entrar em Hogsmead. O vilarejo estava cheio de estudantes de Hogwarts e eles pareciam entupir todos os lugares, tirando meu total interesse em entrar em qualquer lugar.

As coisas parecem tão piores quando seu humor está péssimo ou sou só eu?

Comecei a andar por aí, esbarrando em alguns outros alunos, tentando chegar na Dedos de Mel. Depois de enfrentar uma das maiores filas da minha vida eu consegui sair com alguns doces. Foi quando eu estava passando em frente ao café da senhorita Lolli.

Desde o final da guerra senhorita Lolli veio para Hogsmead. Ela era uma mulher pequena, magra, com cabelos presos sempre em um coque, maçãs do rosto avermelhadas e acentuadas e um sorriso incrível. Ela administrava o Ma Chère, um café normal, bem diferente do da Madame Puddifoot, que era no estilo romântico. Tinha um balcão com cadeiras altas bem anos cinquenta e mesas cujos bancos eram um sofá confortável. Todo o café tinha cores quentes entre o creme e o marrom. Era adorável e tinha doces maravilhosos, já que Lolli é nascida trouxa juntou o melhor das duas culturas.

- Rose! - ela me chamou.

Sorri. Nós conversávamos às vezes e eu e Lisa mudávamos a rotina de vez às vezes só pra ir naquele café. Fui me aproximando devagar.

- Olá, Martha. - respondi.

- Oh, querida! Você não me disse que estava namorando da última vez que veio aqui! - a mulher era só sorrisos.

- Namorando? - não sei por que, mas isso me cheira a alguém sonserino, loiro e arrogante.

- Sim, sim. Conhece nosso sistema de café amigo, certo? - eu concordei.

O sistema do café amigo era bem simples, na verdade. Uma pessoa pagava um café pra você e deixava Martha avisada, quando ela visse essa pessoa, ela cobrava o café. Geralmente um casal pagava para o outro, ou algum carinha querendo impressionar uma menina, só que esses geralmente deixavam um bilhete para ela também.

- Um menino loiro veio pagar um pra você, então entre!

Eu ia protestar, mas Martha Lolli ia me arrastar se fosse preciso.

- Claro, Martha.

- Aproveite e me conte mais sobre aquele adorável!

Sentei em uma das mesas com um sofá, Martha sabe que eu tenho uma queda por elas. A pequena e magra mulher me pediu um segundo para pegar meu café e, de cortesia, um pedaço de torta. Tinham mais algumas pessoas lá dentro. Quatro amigas conversando em outro sofá e um menino que usava óculos lendo um livro no bar.

- Aqui está, querida!

Sorri. Ela deixou o café e o prato com uma torta na minha frente. Martha olhou ao redor como se não fosse a dona do café e se esgueirou para o sofá na minha frente.

- Conte mais sobre esse pequeno pretendente. - ela falou baixo - Vocês já se beijaram?

- Ele não é um pretendente. - revirei os olhos - E, sim, já nos beijamos. Mas isso não significa nada.

Ela apenas sorriu e se levantou.

- Se você fala! Mas el-

De repente ela parou de falar.

- Espere aqui! Esqueci de pegar uma coisa! - ela caminhou como uma boneca até sumir pela portinha que dava para a cozinha.

Levantei a xícara e soprei o café. Será que isso é um pedido de trégua? O café? Talvez essa seja a maneira delicada de Malfoy dizer que a brincadeira acabou. Estranhamente esse pensamento me faz sentir um embrulho pelo estômago. Talvez fosse fome. Soprei o café com força demais e um pouco espirrou no meu dedo.

- Aqui. - a dona do café me esticou um pedaço de papel.

Limpei o café na minha capa, afinal, é só café! E peguei o bilhete. Quando abri tinham só três palavras na letra desenhada e fina de Malfoy: _Olhe para trás_. Eu dobrei o bilhete e fiz o que ele mandou. A única coisa diferente era que agora estava nevando mais. Voltei a minha posição normal e abri o bilhete de novo. Nada no verso, nenhuma letra pequena e até peguei minha varinha para ver se tinha mais alguma coisa. Nada.

Soltei um suspiro e olhei para trás de novo. Dessa vez ele estava ali, parado na entrada do café com um sorriso. Limpou os pés no pano e entrou, sentando-se onde Martha estava antes.

- Gostou do café? - perguntou.

Tomei um gole.

- Martha faz um café ótimo. Do jeito que eu gosto. - murmurei tomando mais um gole.

Ele deu um sorriso e ficou me observando enquanto eu comia. Martha tinha aparecido uma vez e feito sinal positivo pra mim, apenas sorri de volta para ela.

- Tenho um acordo. - falei depois de comer o último pedaço de torta.

Ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que fui eu quem te chamou pra conversar.

- Um acordo de paz. De verdade. Esqueça tudo, vamos voltar a ser os pseudo-amigos de sempre. - ele não parecia muito crente naquilo - Vamos fazer como a União Soviética e a Alemanha. Todos achavam que eles iam se destruir, mas eles fizeram um acordo de paz! É! O Pacto Germano-Soviético!

Ele soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Ok. - ele sorriu e eu não acreditei - Vamos fazer esse acordo idiota. Desde que ele não tenha esse nome.

Sorri de volta. _Ele aceitou! _Nem dá pra acreditar.

- Feito. - estiquei a mão e ele apertou.

Depois disso Scorpius pediu um café e eu esperei ele terminar. Conversamos um pouco. Quando nos despedimos acabei encontrando Lisa e Lionel (parece nome de gêmeos) e fomos juntos no Três Vassouras. Lionel não pareceu triste que seu encontro romântico terminasse junto comigo. Isso é bom, mostra que ele sabe jogar. Sabe que, se quiser Lisa, vai ter que me aturar.

O dia acabou bem e Lisa me contou tudo sobre o encontro antes de dormir. Meu último pensamento foi que essa visita a Hogsmead nem foi tão ruim, no final.

* * *

**Esse fuckin capítulo demorou um maldito século e ficou um cú. **

**Posso me revoltar? Obrigada x-x**

**Espero que ninguém tenha desistido. Se alguém não desistiu juro que posto ainda esse mês. UAHSUA mentira. Posto essa semana, ok? No máximo um ou dois dias de atraso. Mas pelo menos eu to avisando! haha Agora as coisas estão mais organizadas na minha cabeçona. x3**


	12. Trauma

**012 - Trauma**

Lisa anda mais do que nunca com Lionel e isso me faz ter que aturar Albus no meu ouvido reclamando sobre o menino. E, consequentimente, Scorpius vem de brinde quando Albus pega no meu pé.

- Olha esse cabelo, será que ele não penteia? - ele murmurou irritado.

Desculpe avisar ao meu primo, mas ele não tem moral pra falar do cabelo de ninguém. De verdade.

O casal estavam sentados juntos até demais para o gosto do meu primo. Lisa estava no meio das pernas de Lionel com os joelhos dobrados, onde um livro estava apoiado. A cabeça da minha amiga estava apoiada no peito do namorado (sim, eles estão oficialmente namorando!). Enquanto Lisa lia, Lionel acariciava seu cabelo curto ou apenas tocava ela nos braços ou pescoço.

- Eles deviam arrumar um quarto. - Albus mais uma vez murmurou irritado no meu ouvido.

- Tenho certeza que você não quer que eles arrumem um quarto. - Scorpius provocou.

Como eu disse, ele veio de brinde agora que Albus anda grudado em mim, listando cada mínimo defeito do namorado de Lisa.

- Cale a boca, Scopius. - ele murmurou.

Eu tentei voltar a ler meu livro, já que cada vez que Albus abria a boca eu perdia a concentração.

- Olhe como ele está todo sorridente pra ela. - mordi minha língua para não fazer um comentário - Você concorda com esse namoro, Rose?

Bufei e desviei o olhar do livro.

- Concordo, Albus. Lisa já é grandinha e Lionel me parece um garoto legal.

- Então você quer alguém só _legal _para sua melhor amiga? - ele murmurou de volta.

- Eu quero alguém que não fique enrolando, Albus. - falei olhando diretamente pra ele - Lionel foi direto pedindo pra ela ir a Hogsmead com ele e não tardou a pedir Lisa em namoro. Eu concordo totalmente com esse namoro. Além dele ser relativamente atraente, inteligente, com uma boa conversa, não é infantil e é um pouco engraçado. - falei em um folego só. - Um ótimo garoto pra se namorar, se fizer as contas.

- Assim até parece que você gosta dele, Weasley. - Scorpius murmurou no mesmo tom que Albus estava falando.

Ah, não. Duas crises de ciúmes juntas, não! Se bem que isso me deixa um pouco feliz. Quer dizer que ele não é totalmente indiferente a mim, como tem sido nessa última semana.

- Adeus, Albus. Se quiser continuar se torturando pode ficar ai.

Eu me levantei e estava prestes a sair quando uma mão tocou meu pulso.

- Eu tenho que falar com você. - Scorpisus falou pra mim.

- O que é?

- Monitoria. Eu tive uma ideia e gostaria que você ouvisse ela depois, com o seu apoio pode ser mais fácil convencer os outros. - os olhos dele estavam perfeitamente centrados e não parecia ser uma mentira.

Alguma coisa como decepção se contorceu dentro de mim. Já tinha se passado quase uma semana e ele realmente não tinha tentado nada. Nem um beijo, nem um toque mais ousado, nem qualquer outra coisa que fuja da definição amigos. Aquilo me deixava incomodada. Não sabia se ele ia esperar tempo suficiente pra me enganar e me pegar com guarda baixa ou se ele naquele dia no café realmente queria dizer que a brincadeira tinha acabado. E eu com esse acordo só facilitei as coisas.

- Ah, claro. - falei dando um sorriso fraco.

Tinham até mesmo surgido boatos que ele andava se esfregando com Victoria Lester. E com Olivia McKay e Audrey Groke. Isso em uma semana.

- Ótimo. - ele sorriu e soltou meu pulso - Acho que no final do jantar vai dar. É algo rápido.

- Feito, Scorpius. - sorri.

Meu pulso queimava querendo que ele botasse a mão ali de novo e me puxasse pra ele.

- Oh, Merlin aonde minha cabeça anda?

**-o-**

- Ele é tão gentil. - Lisa falou antes de tomar mais um gole do suco.

Ela andava mais sorridente que nunca e não parava de falar em Lionel, exatamente como uma menina apaixonada. Ela me contava as piadas sem graça que ele contava pra ela e que, mesmo sem graça a fazia rir.

- Você está totalmente apaixonada por ele. - eu disse sorrindo.

Ela ficou vermelha em proporções que só um Weasley consegue com esse meu comentário.

- Se eu estiver imagino que não tem problema, certo? Lionel é completamente educado, divertido, com-

- Problema nenhum, aliás, isso é ótimo. - falei sorrindo.

Ela me deu um sorriso e nós voltamos a comer.

No final do jantar Lisa se levantou comigo enquanto eu tentava achar Malfoy na mesa da Sonserina. Afinal, combinamos de que ele ia me falar sobre aquele projeto estúpido, mas não botamos nenhum lugar específico.

- Procurando alguém? - Lisa perguntou.

- Scorpius. Ele disse que queria me mostrar algum projeto estúpido pra monitoria. - senti vontade de me matar quando terminei essa frase.

- Projeto estúpido pra monitoria? E você acredita nisso! - ela riu - E pelo visto está bem possessa por ser só um projeto _estúpido_.

- Não é nada disso! E é claro que acredito. Ele até agora não quebrou nosso acordo e já tem uma semana. E andam falando que ele se agarrou por ai com algumas outras meninas, Lisa. Ele vai apenas me mostrar o projeto. Se quiser pode me esperar acordada. - falei cruzando os braços.

-Ok. - ela sorriu e se afastou ainda rindo de mim.

Ótimo! Agora onde está a peste do Malfoy?

- Weasley! - ouvi ele me chamando.

Virei e dei de cara com ele. E pelo visto Lisa estava errada (alguma parte de mim ainda queria que ela estivesse certa), ele tinha um livro um pouco grosso embaixo dos braços. Provavelmente alguma coisa haver com o projeto.

- Oi. - falei sorrindo.

- Vamos sair dessa confusão. - ele me puxou pelo pulso pra fora do Salão Principal e me levou para uma sala.

Vazia. Quando ele fechou a porta um arrepio subiu pela minha coluna. Ele começou a se aproximar e passou direto por mim, indo parar em uma mesa. Deixou o livro ali e se virou pra mim. É agora que ele vai me atacar. Por mais estranho que seja eu torcia pra que isso acontecesse de alguma maneira, mas tinha certeza que se isso acontesse eu ia tentar me livrar dele.

- Está esperando o que? - ele perguntou me olhando ainda com um sorriso - Venha aqui ver o livro.

Me aproximei devagar enquanto ele passava de páginas rapidamente.

- Sabe, desde aquele dia em Hogsmead eu fui na livraria de lá. - ele começou - E acabei achando isso. Pensei que ia ser interessante mostrar pra você.

Bufei baixo. Era realmente a bosta de um projeto. Balancei a cabeça. Eu deveria estar feliz! _Deveria..._

- Olhe aqui. - ele apontou para alguma coisa e eu me aproximei um pouco para ler.

Era um tópico único para o assunto. E um tópico bem grande.

- Operação... Barbarossa? - perguntei - Isso é trouxa?

Tinha certeza que já tinha lido isso em algum lugar, mas aonde não lembrava.

- Na verdade é. - ele disse sorrindo, parecia esperar alguma reação minha.

- Ah, e o que isso tem haver? - perguntei mordendo o lábio.

- Não sabe o que é? - o sorriso dele aumentou.

- Bem, tenho certeza de já ter lido isso antes, mas não lembro direito o que é. - revirei os olhos, ele parecia feliz em saber algo que eu não sabia, principalmente sendo trouxa.

- Vou explicar, então. - ele fechou o livro, atraindo a minha atenção toda pra ele - Segunda Guerra Mundial trouxa. Alemanha e União Soviética fazem um pacto de não agressão que a Alemanha não cumpre e a o ataque que os germânicos fizeram foi chamado de Operação Barbarossa. Isso te lembra alguma coisa?

Senti minha boca secar e dei um passo para trás. Lisa estava certa! Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando deu um passo pra frente, e um passo bem maior do que o meu, fazendo com que ele ficasse a poucos centímetros de mim.

Eu tentei abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, mas nada saiu. Estava silencioso exeto pelo meu coração que eu podia ouvir e sentir com clareza.

- Você mentiu. - foi a coisa mais inteligente que eu consegui dizer.

Ele me puxou pela cintura como se eu fosse algum tipo de boneca de pano e eu não conseguia fazer nada. Estava em êxtase. Algo entre a vontade e o medo. Ele não deixou margem para muitos pensamentos. Sua boca foi em direção a minha e ele quase me engoliu. Botei a mão no peito dele e abri passagem para sua língua.

Ele apertou mais a minha cintura e uma mão minha foi direto para seus cabelos.

Eu sentia saudade disso e aquilo criou uma certa nostalgia em mim. Não sabia muito bem o que estava sentindo, mas sabia o que deveria sentir. Esses sentimentos não chegavam nem perto um do outro.

Suspirei quando ele me empurrou contra uma mesa, fazendo o quadril dele bater contra o meu. Minha cabeça levantou e ele passou a beijar meu pescoço.

- Vai me dizer que não quer, Weasley? - ele murmurou.

Não respondi nada, apenas puxei o cabelo dele pra cima (esperando que tivesse ao menos machucado ele) e voltei a beijá-lo. As mãos dele foram rápidas quando começaram a abrir minha blusa e se infiltraram no meu sutiã. Ele estava tão _frio_. Deixei um gemido escapar. Ele tirou a mão dali e eu pensei em repreender ele, mas ele começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, o que me fez parar antes mesmo de ter falado alguma coisa.

Ajudei ele na hora de passar a blusa pelos braços. Ele segurou minha cintura de novo e voltou a me beijar. Eu senti que não ia conseguir ficar de pé por muito tempo, então dei um pequeno pulo para cima da mesa atrás de mim, o que fez com que nossas bocas se separassem. Só assim percebi que arfava.

Ele se botou no meio das minhas pernas e subiu minha saia, o que parecia bem mais fácil do que tirar ela. Apenas observei quando ele começou a abrir a calça dele. Deitei lentamente na mesa e tentei normalizar minha respiração.

Uma parte de mim queria, mas outra não. E eu sabia que essa outra conseguia ser bem convencente quando queria. O medo dita as regras, às vezes.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais ele se curvou sobre mim e tocou seu nariz no meu. Olhei seus olhos cinza azulados e outros olhos me vieram na cabeça. Olhos azuis acinzentados. É claro que pode parecer besteira, mas me lembravam um pouco outros olhos.

As mãos geladas dele tocaram a barra da minha calcinha e desceram ela devagar. _Se tiver que parar, pare agora. Pare agora. Agora! _A voz irritante rondava minha cabeça.

Ele tirou minha calcinha e nenhuma palavra saiu da minha boca.

- Shh - ele murmurou fazendo carinho com um dedo na minha bochecha e só assim percebi que estava com o rosto tencionado e olhos fechados.

Abri os olhos lentamente e tentei parecer relaxada, tirando o fato de que tinha uma mesa de madeira embaixo de mim. Levantei um pouco o quadril quando ele pegou novamente minha cintura. Deixei mais um gemido escapar quando ele me massageou e botou um dedo em mim.

Mais uma vez curvado sobre mim ele voltou a me beijar. Eu não sabia muito bem aonde me concentrar, no beijo, no dedo, na possível coisa que nós faríamos depois disso. Mais um gemido escapou quando mais um dedo se juntou ao primeiro. Pelo visto meu corpo sentiu saudades disso.

- Por que está tão parada? - ele murmurou.

Pelo visto não fui só eu que percebi que estava tensa e que estava como alguém que recebeu Petrificus Totales, só que com as pernas abertas. Uma mão minha imediatamente puxou ele pelo cabelo para baixo, em direção ao meu colo enquanto a outra arranhava um pouco do ombro dele.

Ele tirou os dedos de mim e eu quase grunhi de insatisfação. Mas pelo menos os lábios dele estavam em meus seios.

Tirando forças de algum lugar que eu não sabia voltei a ficar sentada, assim consegui alcançar o que queria. Quem sabe se não satisfizesse ele primeiro não teríamos que dar o segundo passo? Me parecia uma boa ideia.

Parece que o movimento foi inesperado, porque ele gemeu e parou o que estava fazendo por um segundo quando eu consegui pegá-lo entre meus dedos. Comecei a movimentar a mão e ele subiu os beijos pelo meu ombro até minha boca. Não sem antes dar uma mordida no meu queixo.

Uma mão dele levantou um pouco minha perna e eu, prevendo o que ia acontecer, aumentei a força dos movimentos. Ele soltou um gemido e deixou minha perna cair na mesa de novo. Escondeu o rosto no meu ombro e mordeu um pouco ele.

- W-weasley. - ele murmurou e segurou minha mão, fazendo com que eu parasse.

Depois de um suspiro longo ele levantou a cabeça e me beijou devagar. Eu pude sentir quando ele me puxou mais para a beirada da mesa pelas pernas e se postou na minha entrada. Eu podia me sentir tremendo. Não de novo. O beijo começou a ficar mais salgado e só quando ele se afastou e eu toquei meu rosto percebi que estava chorando.

- Não vai doer. - ele mentiu.

- Não é isso. - apoiei minha cabeça no ombro dele.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes e tentei controlar os soluços que vinham. Droga.

- Eu não queria. Bem, eu queria, mas só queria continuar com ele, entende? - eu sabia que ele não estava entendendo nada, mas continuei falando: - Eu sabia que eu estava com um garoto do sétimo ano e garotos _tem_ certas necessidades. Nunca fui idiota em relação a isso e eu não me importava, já que gostava dele. E, antes de transarmos mesmo, já tínhamos ganhado uma certa intimidade e tudo parecia tão certo. Eu nunca pensei que ia ficar com outra pessoa depois dele, parecia_ tão_ certo... - funguei - Então eu concordei com ele e nós fizemos sexo. Só que foi diferente do que estava acontecendo antes, eu achei que ia ser parecido, mas doeu muito, muito, eu chorei e... Aconteceu tão rápido. Eu só me lembro da dor, e das lágrimas e que ele não parava e... E quando acabou tinha sangue e eu sabia que isso podia acontecer, mas quando você _vê _o sangue é diferente. Mas eu ainda gostava dele. Nós fizemos isso mais vezes e na maioria delas a dor ainda estava ali e eu já não entendia porque, mas continuava a fazer. Eu gostava dele. Eu achava que amava ele. Hoje eu sei que não, mas...

Parei para pegar ar e tossi. Eu não acredito que estava contando tudo aquilo para Scorpius Malfoy. Só Lisa sabia disso. Só ela me deu apoio, foi a única que eu não tive vergonha de falar sobre isso.

- Mas mesmo que tenha se passado tanto tempo eu sinto medo estranho. - tentei normalizar minha respiração - Quando o sétimo ano dele acabou ele foi embora. E nós terminamos. - murmurei.

Scorpius continuou parado e eu lentamente tirei a cabeça do ombro dele, querendo ver sua reação. Ele parecia meio em choque e eu senti vontade de rir da cara dele. Tentei secar as lágrimas que ainda caiam, devia estar parecendo patética com o rosto inchado, blusa aberta, sutiã fora do lugar, calcinha no chão, com as meias e os sapatos boneca. Devia ser uma figura engraçada, se não fosse tão patético.

- Então... - ele começou com a voz rouca e depois de um pigarro continuou - Então você não é mais virgem?

Um barulho alto ecoou na sala. Eu nem percebi quando meu braço se levantou e minha mão bateu contra o lado direito do rosto. Agora eu estava com raiva. Morrendo de raiva, queimando de raiva. Não, não. Ele não falou isso. Não depois de eu ter contado isso tudo pra ele, coisa que eu só tinha falado pra Lisa, minha melhor amiga. Ele não tinha levado em conta a coisa babaca que os garotos tinham sobre serem os primeiros das meninas, não depois de eu expor o que aconteceu comigo.

Empurrei ele e sai da maldita mesa já arrumando meu sutiã e minha blusa. Minha saia desceu assim que eu fiquei em pé e eu peguei minha calcinha, não querendo cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Scorpius tinha cambaleado quando eu acertei ele e logo depois com o empurrão, mas só agora saiu do que parecia um transe. Tarde demais eu já tinha aberto a porta e estava saindo.

Eu queria impedir as lágrimas de cairem, mas não consegui evitar. Maldição! Sai direto para o dormitório, torcendo para as meninas já estarem dormindo e a Sala Comunal vazia. Para minha felicidade ou não a única pessoa acordada no dormitório era Lisa, que realmente me esperou. Quando eu entrei ela levantou da cama com um pulo e veio na minha direção, pela preocupação nos olhos dela eu devia estar um trapo.

Passei por ela e me joguei na cama, de cara com o travesseiro. Eu não acredito que estava chorando. Chorando por um grande idiota, estúpido, insensível. Chorando por Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

**EU SEI. Scorpius deu uma de Ronald Weasley, falando a coisa errada na hora errada. Dêem um desconto! ounão x3 **

**Eu ia cortar o capítulo, mas fiquei com preguiça de ter que postar e depois abrir outra pasta. E foi mal os erros. Ando estudando muito e fico sem tempo de revisar... Mal tenho tempo pra escrever! x-x  
**

**;*  
**


	13. Conversas Constrangedoras

**013 - Conversas Constrangedoras**

A primeira coisa que eu senti quando acordei foi dor. Nas minhas costas principalmente. O resto do corpo parecia mais pesado. Minha bochecha estava espremida contra alguma coisa e eu estava com preguiça de abrir os olhos. Mexi minha mão e eu encontrei alguma coisa que parecia tecido, talvez um lençol. Foi quando eu ouvi outra respiração, além da minha. Era mais calma e ritimada. Também percebi que uma mão estava em cima da minha cabeça. Me obriguei a abrir os olhos e ver onde eu estava.

Quando levantei a cabeça a mão de Lisa escorregou até o colchão. Eu tinha dormido no colo dela de tanto chorar. E pelo visto ela acabou dormindo também. Olhei pela janela e percebi que estava começando a amanhecer, seria maldade acordar minha amiga agora.

Levantei da cama sem tentar mexer muito e fui direto para o banheiro tomar banho. Me sentia amassada e o banho me ajudou a relaxar. Mas não ajudou tanto com a dor nas costas, infelizmente.

Quando saí do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha Lisa já estava acordada. Ela veio devagar na minha direção e parou na minha frente.

- Um pouco melhor?

Fiz que não com a cabeça e fui me trocar. Algumas meninas começaram a se mexer na cama e daqui a pouco deviam estar acordadas.

- Rose. - ouvi Lisa me chamar, mas não me virei - Não se sinta mal. Scorpius talvez goste de você, mas está esperando o momento certo de falar. Não pense que ele desistiu e não pense que foi rejeitada.

Assim que eu terminei de colocar minha saia virei pra ela.

- Do que você está falando, Lisa? - perguntei botando minha blusa.

- Você voltou chorando, imagino que seja porque você goste dele e ele não tentou nada do que você queria que ele tentasse ou-

- Lisa. - interrompi - Ele tentou. E quase conseguiu. Mas eu... Eu 'travei'. Eu comecei a ficar com medo e a me lembrar de Domin-

Ela me abraçou, me fazendo calar a boca.

- Sh. Tudo bem.

A vontade de chorar não veio, como eu achei que viria.

- Obrigada.

Ela sorriu e foi tomar banho. Fiquei esperando ela enquanto arrumava minhas coisas e depois arrumei minha cama, quando não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. Depois que Lisa saiu do banheiro, se arrumou e algumas meninas já estavam acordadas, nós saímos do dormitório, indo tomar café.

Lisa começou a conversar comigo sobre quadribol, provavelmente tentando me distrair. A verdade é que, se eu não estivese tão miserável, ela estaria falando do seu namorado perfeito, Lionel, e de como eles se divertiam juntos por todo o castelo.

Menos pelas salas desertas e quartos.

Ok, pensamentos maldosos pela minha situação de dar pena, saiam da minha cabeça.

- Se quiser, hoje eu posso me sentar com você e não com Lionel. - Lisa disse solícita.

Balancei a cabeça e a empurrei para a mesa da Corvinal, em direção a Lionel. Ela me deu um sorriso e saiu.

Eu queria ficar sozinha.

**-o-**

Mas é evidente que eu não ia conseguir isso.

- O que deu em você? - ouvi a voz de Malfoy logo atrás de mim.

Eu não acredito que ele quer falar comigo no meio do corredor sobre ontem. Eu achava que ele era idiota, mas não tanto. Eu ignorei ele e continuei andando. Até me esqueci para onde estava indo.

- Ei! Weasley! - ele continuou me seguindo e eu tentei aumentar a velocidade dos meus passos, mas logo ele me alcançou.

Ele parou na minha frente e eu apenas revirei os olhos, passando logo ao seu lado. Mais irritado do que antes ele puxou meu braço, fazendo meus livros cairem no chão. Ah, mas que grande merda.

- O que você quer? - perguntei irritada, abaixando pra pegar meus livros - Que merda, par-

- Quero saber o que deu em você ontem. - ele disse com os braços cruzados.

Levantei a cabeça antes de ter pegado todos.

- Quer saber o que aconteceu ontem? - comecei a pegar meus livros com mais raiva - Ontem eu quase fiz a maior besteira da minha vida. Quase. Mas eu também te falei algo que você nunca deveria saber. Algo que era particular demais pra um idiota e insensível como você saber. - depois de pegar todos me levantei com raiva. - Me deixe em paz.

- O que eu fiz? - ele perguntou - Você começou a chor-

Eu saí andando, não querendo ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Ele estava errado, ponto. Sem discussão, sem segundas chances.

- Volte aqui! - ele me puxou e entramos em uma sala vazia.

- Ótimo! - falei - Porque tudo que eu mais quero quando eu digo que quero ficar é paz, é ficar trancada em uma sala vazia com você. Parabéns, Scorpius Malfoy, você merece um prêmio por entender tão bem as mulheres! - botei meus livros em uma mesa, estavam pesando.

- Se você me falar que porra aconteceu ontem, as coisas possam melhorar.

- O que pode melhorar? Você pode entrar mais facilemente na minhas calças? - revirei os olhos.

- Ok! - ele aumentou o tom - Você quer que eu peça desculpas por ter sido um babaca? Eu peço! - ele se aproximou.

- Então peça. - cruzei os braços.

- Desculpe por ter sido um babaca, Rose Weasley. - ele disse, mas ainda assim mantinha o olhar superior.

- Desculpas aceitas. Agora podemos voltar a o que estávamos fazendo em nossas vidas.

- Não até você me falar o que aconteceu ontem. - estalei a língua na boca.

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu ontem? Bem, ontem você me enganou e quase conseguiu transar comigo. Mas eu consegui perceber antes disso que você era um insensível filho da pu-

Ele me agarrou e me beijou. Eu tentei bater no peito dele, mas as mãos dele continuaram pressionar minhas costas de encontro a ele. Quando fui perceber minha língua já estava na boca dele e minhas mãos no seu cabelo. _Não de novo._ Meus dentes conseguiram morder o lábio dele e Scorpius se afastou com a mão na boca e os lábios vermelhos.

- Seu idiota. - falei passando a mão pela minha boca, que também estava com um pouco de gosto de sangue.

- Então você consegue 'brincar', mas não consegue que um p-

- Não consigo realizar a penetração. - falei irritada - É, você quer falar sobre isso? Ótimo. - cruzei os braços e sentei na cadeira que fazia conjunto com a mesa onde meus livros estavam - Eu começo a sentir medo, me sinto tonta, suja e acabo me lembrando das primeiras vezes, ok? - falei tudo olhando para o chão, mas consegui perceber pelos seus pés que ele se aproximava - Não faz sentido, eu sei. Mas... É medo, receio... É irracional e eu não consigo controlar, simplesmente acontece e-

Eu calei a boca quando a mão dele caiu no meu ombro. Levantei meu rosto e ele se abaixou um pouco.

- Desculpa. - ele falou e agora parecia de verdade.

Quando ele tocou minha bochecha eu fui perceber que estava chorando. _De novo._ Mas que saco. Limpei as lágrimas rapidamente e me levantei, quase fazendo ele cair, mas Scorpius se equilobrou bem.

- Eu vou te ajudar. - ele disse e me abraçou.

- O que? - perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

- Com seu medo. - ele disse tão carinhoso que eu quase acreditei que não tinha nenhuma segunda intenção nisso. Quase.

- De quebra entra nas minhas calças. - falei me sentindo um pouco irritada.

- De quebra você cura seu medo. - ele grudou a testa na minha - O que acha?

Revirei os olhos e não acreditei no que saiu pela minha boca:

- Algum plano?

Ele sorriu e me beijou. Ainda tinha gosto de sangue, mas eu não liguei muito.

- Não está mais irritada comigo? - ele sorriu.

- Se eu rachar sua cara agora não vai adiantar nada. Você vai me ajudar, não vai? - perguntei de olhos fechados.

- E de quebra entrar nas suas calças. - ele disse rindo e eu ri com ele.

Scorpius Malfoy não era tão idiota assim.

* * *

**Sem porrada que faz só uma semana. Estou pensando em deixar os posts semanais. Que bom que todo mundo concorda x3 **

**;*  
**


	14. Necessário

**014 - Necessário  
**

Estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas e, a que estava por cima, se mexendo inquietamente. Meu tronco estava encostado no apoio da poltrona e meus braços cruzados, não só pelo frio, mas também pela minha impaciência. Malfoy continuava andando de um lado para o outro, como um idiota, desde que eu cheguei na biblioteca.

Depois daquela conversa na sala, ontem, eu tinha contado pra Lisa que nós tínhamos nos acertado e ela ficou toda sorridente. A verdade é que eu não estava tão sorridente assim, se quer saber. Talvez só um pouco, ok? De qualquer maneira, hoje de manhã Scorpius tinha me enviado uma carta (não sei qual é o problema de parar um segundo e falar comigo, mas continuando...) combinando um encontro na biblioteca. Dizia a carta que ele tinha a solução, mas até agora ele não falou nada. Na verdade, parecia que ele estava pensando agora em uma solução.

Ou talvez estivesse pensando em um jeito de falar sobre ela. Talvez fosse algo vergonhoso. Me senti corar sem nem ao menos uma palavra quando ele me olhou por um momento, quase como se lesse meus pensamentos. Mas ele apenas virou e voltou a andar.

De novo.

- Tenho a ideia. - ele sorriu, se virando pra mim.

- Continue.

- Ótimo. - ele parou na minha frente - Precisamos fazer você se sentir confortável.

Franzi a testa.

- Estou confortável na poltrona, obrigada.

- Não agora, Weasley! - ele revirou os olhos - Quando você for transar.

- Fazer sexo. - ela corrigi. Transar era vulgar. E só não falava fazer amor porque era Malfoy.

- Tanto faz. - ele revirou os olhos - Mas a questão é essa. Você tem que ficar confortável, relaxada. Entende? Sua mente tem que ficar vazia e você tem que confiar na pessoa com que você está fazendo.

- Isso quer dizer você. - bufei.

- É. - ele sorriu - E você sabe o que ajuda na confiança entre as pessoas? Revelações.

- De ambos os lados. - sorri.

- Feito. - ele cruzou os braços e puxou a poltrona que ficava ao lado da minha para ficar de frente a mim - Quer começar contando alguma coisa interessante?

Mordi os lábios e descruzei os braços. Na verdade não tinha nenhuma ideia boa de como começar uma confissão. Ainda mais quando você não faz a menor ideia do que começar a falar.

- Que tal você perguntar alguma coisa? - dei de ombros - Não sei muito bem o que dizer.

- Ok. - ele sorriu e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos - Como era o cara?

- O cara?

- O que você já tinha tran-

- Feito sexo? - perguntei revirando os olhos.

-É. - ele revirou os olhos, como corrigi-lo por isso fosse algo idiota. Era, mas eu tinha que me sentir confortável, certo? Não ia me sentir nem um pouco assim se ele continuasse falando transar.

- Bem, ele era alto, cabelo castanho, olhos azuis acinzentados. Seu sorriso era grande e ele usava óculos. - eu falei como se fosse algo a qual eu fosse indiferente, mas não era muito bem assim.

- Um perfeito nerd. - ele revirou os olhos - Então ta. Sua vez.

- Com quantas garotas você já fez sexo? - perguntei apoiando meus cotovelos no joelho também.

- Ciúmes? - o sorriso dele aumentou.

- Só pensando em quantas DSTs eu posso contrair com esse jogo de curar meu trauma e enquanto você entra nas minhas calças. - Scorpius riu de jogar a cabeça pra trás, limitei a dar uma risadinha. Depois que ele se recuperou, voltou a ficar na mesma posição que eu, nossas cabeças separadas por um palmo.

- Vou te contar um segredo. - ele murmurou - Consigo contar nos dedos.

- Com os do pé, certo? - perguntei agora me encostando na poltrona de novo.

Pela fama dele é como se ele tivesse comido toda a ala da sonserina do quarto ano para cima. E algumas extras da Corvinal, Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa.

- Só as mãos. - ele disse rindo.

- Wow. - murmurei e depois ri - Não esperava por essa. Mas eu ainda quero saber o número exato. - sorri e ele desviou o olhar.

- Nove. - ele revirou os olhos - Quer os nomes também?

Eu dei uma risada.

- Não, obrigada. Sério que foram nove? - perguntei meio desconfiada ainda, mas se fosse mais ele provavelmente teria falado.

- Nossa, eu tenho toda essa fama mesmo? - ele perguntou se encostando na poltrona, como eu.

- Bem, eu acho que sim. - falei - Pelo que falam você parece ter comido metade das garotas de Hogwarts, Malfoy. Mas é bom saber que eu não vou ter que me preocupar com DSTs, se quer saber.

- Ok, minha vez. - ele mudou de assunto, provavelmente perceber que ele não era nada parecido com o que falavam deixou seu ego um pouco menos inflado - Você já... Já teve um orgasmo com penetração?

Eu engasguei com minha saliva e comecei a tossir. Ele começou a rir alto. Aquilo era a vingança, eu tive certeza.

- _Como? _- perguntei meio tensa e começando a achar que essa ideia de confiança foi uma grande merda. Também pensei que eu preferia que ele falasse transar cem vezes ao invés de perguntar isso.

Ele ainda ria e eu tive certeza de que o ego dele voltou a inflar. Que ótimo, pelo menos alguém tem que se sentir bem, né?

- Você realmente quer que eu repita? - ele perguntou rindo.

- _Não_. - murmurei.

- Esse não foi pra qual das perguntas? - ele disse parando de rir aos poucos.

- _Para as duas_. - murmurei com meu rosto escondido nas mãos.

Não fiquei assim por muito tempo, porque a mão dele bateu no apoio do cotovelo e eu quase caí de cara. E quando levantei fui obrigada a olhar para seu sorriso.

- Pelo menos eu vou ser o primeiro em alguma coisa. - ele falou ainda sorrindo e eu aposto que corei.

- Ótimo. - tentei parecer melhor - Agora é minha vez de perguntar.

Eu queria pensar na coisa mais maldosa possível para perguntar para ele, mas decidi ser mais sensato deixar as coisas calmas. Ele ia ter muito mais armas contra mim, eu acho.

- Você já namorou? - perguntei qualquer coisa.

- Não. - ele respondeu rápido - Imagino que você e o cara eram namorados, certo?

- Um ano de namoro. - respondi rápido - E o nome dele era Dominico.

Malfoy começou a rir e eu ri junto. Era mesmo um nome estranho.

- Nossa, além dele parecer um nerd ele também tem um nome estranho! Realmente, Weasley, seu gosto está melhorando.

Me inclinei e ele também, os dois rindo. Eu olhei por um momento para os olhos de Malfoy e percebi que, se naquela noite em que contei tudo, eles me lembravam os azuis de Dominico era só pelo medo. Os olhos de Scorpius eram bem mais claros. E gelados. E excitantes. E eu devo estar igual a uma retardada olhando para os olhos dele. Mas eu não me importava, na verdade.

Também não me importei quando percebi que ele estava se aproximando ou quando ele me beijou. Meu corpo foi atraído para o dele como um imã e, sem pensar, eu me senti botando uma perna de cada lado das coxas dele, sentando em seu colo. Uma mão dele bagunçou meus cabelos e a outra ficou na curva do meu quadril. As minhas estava no cabelo dele, empurrando ele na minha direção.

Eu sabia que eu devia estar falando com ele sobre... Sobre o que nós estávamos falando mesmo? Eu não conseguia me lembrar. E aquilo era ruim. Quando eu voltei a controlar meu corpo (era óbvio que ele estava sendo controlado por um espírito que queria sentar no colo de Malfoy e beijá-lo) deslizei minha perna direita para sair da poltrona aos poucos. Acho que ele percebeu isso porque a mão que estava no meu quadril foi para a parte de trás do meu joelho e me puxou de volta para ele. Minhas mãos foram para os ombros dele e eu empurrei ele levemente, tentando me afastar, mas ele continuou grudando sua boca na minha. Só que uma hora eu fiquei muito longe e ele não conseguiu alcançar minha boca, então uma das mãos dele foram para o meio das minhas costas, me fazendo arquear um pouco e ele atacou meu pescoço. Minhas mãos subiram para o cabelo dele de novo e meu quadril foi de encontro ao dele sem a minha permissão.

- M-malfoy, - eu tentei começar a falar, buscando ar - isso não f-faz parte do acordo.

- Encare como um bônus. - ele disse contra a minha pele.

Empurrei mais ele e não percebi que eu podia cair. Só percebi quando isso aconteceu. Eu estava muito inclinada e meus joelhos apoiados na ponta da almofada da poltrona. Escorreguei e Malfoy veio comigo para o chão. Ele caiu de joelhos e eu com minha bunda no chão. A cabeça dele já não estava no meu pescoço, mas de frente para a minha.

- Isso é necessário, não me faça essa cara como se você não quisesse. - ele se aproximou e colou a testa na minha e empurrou, me fazendo deitar no chão enquanto ele empurrava com um braço a poltrona onde eu estava antes, me dando espaço - Você tem que me beijar e não querer nunca mais parar, vai ajudar muito na hora, vai te acalmar e distrair. Então temos que treinar.

- Eu não quero parar. - só me dei conta da idiotice que eu disse quando ele sorriu.

- Não vamos. - ele me beijou novamente.

Bem, se ele falou que era necessário, quem sou eu para descordar? Afinal, era ele quem estava me ajudado. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era obedecer.

* * *

**Sabadão! :D **

**HAHA. Postei porque não resisti até terça. E porque o capítulo está pequeno e eu me senti culpada. Mas eu não sei se o próximo post vai ser no sábado ou na terça, então estou pensando. **

**Quando eu postar de novo vocês devem saber, certo? haha. **

**;*  
**


	15. Encontro

**Encontro**

Rose acordou apenas com o barulho que as meninas no seu dormitório faziam enquanto se arrumavam para as aulas, que não era pouco. A consciência da grifinória foi chegando aos poucos e junto com ela as memórias.

_Aconteceu._

A ruiva tentou se levantar, mas quase caiu ao perceber o lençol enroscado nos seus tornozelos. Mesmo assim sua ância continuava nas alturas, ela não conseguia acreditar que tinha mesmo acontecido. Balançou as pernas e se livrou do lençol para logo depois adentrar no banheiro, que tinha acabado de ser desocupado.

- Hey, Weasley, eu ia entrar! - uma das garotas gritou, mas Rose trancou a porta antes que ela pudesse entrar.

Estava tão aérea que não ligava para a garota. Na verdade não estava ligando pra nada.

Ligou o chuveiro, tirou a camisola e sem perder tempo se postou embaixo da água quente do chuveiro.

_As mãos cálidas conseguiam aquecê-la mais do que a lareira que estava a alguns metros e Rose gemeu quando_ _sentiu a leve pressão que elas faziam na área da sua cintura. Suas coxas se roçavam enquanto ele tentava achar espaço para que tivessem um contato mais íntimo_, _mesmo que ainda restasse uma peça de roupa em ambos._

_As bocas estavam juntas, criando mais intimidade e expectativa para o que viria a seguir. Seus torsos nús se tocavam, aumentando o calor tanto interno quanto ao redor deles. As mãos dela se concentravam em todo o caminho entre seus cabelos e seus ombros, mudando de posição e apertando cada parte pela qual passava._

_Ele se pressionou contra ela, esmagando ela contra a cama e a fazendo arfar. As mãos que antes estavam na cintura desceram até os lados da calcinha e começaram a descer o tecido pelas coxas da menina, que ficou mais tensa quando sentiu esse avanço dele. Scorpius sentindo o nervosismo que Rose começou a sentir se afastou para tirar mais rapidamente a peça._

_Assim que o tecido deixou a ruiva ele voltou a cobri-la com seu peso e calor, o que a fez ficar mais calma. Ele atacou seus lábios e tocou levemente em seus seios, fazendo a menina se mexer de prazer embaixo dele._

_Rose podia sentir agora diretamente o calor que vinha da única parte de Scorpius que ainda era coberta por uma roupa. Parecia que ali era o centro de todo o calor que eles estavam compartilhando e ela não podia esperar a hora de chegar ao centro desse calor sem barreiras nenhuma, por isso, para a surpresa do jovem, ela tirou a mão dos cabelos dele e foi direto para sua cueca._

_Os dedões entraram na lateral da peça de roupa e com a palma ela a abaixou até onde conseguia, no resto do caminho a peça foi tirada por ele._

Quando saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha ignorou o olhar assassino que a sua "colega" de quarto lhe lançou e trocou de roupa o mais rápido que pode, queria encontrar Lisa e lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu mesmo que ela não gostasse de compartilhar muito do que acontecia com ela pra ninguém, às vezes até com sua amiga.

Saiu da torre da Corvinal e foi direto para o Salão Principal, achando a loira sentada ao lado do namorado.

- Bom dia, Rose. - ela falou sorridente quando a ruiva se sentou ao seu lado.

- Bom dia. - Lionel seguiu o coro dela.

- Dia. - respondeu sentindo toda sua empolgação sumir como o ar dentro de uma bexiga estourada.

Ela ia ter que esperar Lionel se afastar de Lisa para contar pra ela e a ansiedade estava quase tirando ela do sério. Nunca desgostou tanto da ideia da amiga ter um namorado e esse pensamento só lhe ocorreu da última vez quando Albus ficou grudada nela resmungando.

- Desculpe não ter te acordado, mas tinha combinado de me encontrar com Lionel mais cedo. - Lisa falou de uma maneira educada que fez Rose ter vontade de rir - Pelo menos não se atrasou.

- Nossas colegas de quarto se arrumando são tão silenciosas quanto um Bowtruckle. - Rose respondeu e depois tomou um gole do seu suco de abóbora.

Quando o casal inseparável resolveu ir para a próxima aula Rose engoliu o pedaço enorme de torta que tinha sobrado no seu prato e tropeçou no banco na hora de sair para segui-los, fazendo um espetáculo para as pessoas ao redor, por sorte não caiu. Ajeitou a bolsa que lhe pendia pelo pescoço e saiu com passos apressados atrás de Lisa e Lionel.

Assim que eles chegaram na porta, porém, ela viu Scorpius entrar no salão e acenar com a cabeça em um cumprimento silencioso com Lisa, que respondeu da mesma maneira e mais um sorriso. Diminuiu a frequência de passos e parou completamente quando ele a olhou diretamente nos olhos.

_Por mais que tudo estivesse ótimo Rose sentiu novamente. O estômago apertado, os lábios secos por mais que Scorpius a estivesse beijando e o corpo tenso, mesmo com a presença que agora era reconfortante do loiro. Ele pareceu perceber porque se afastou um pouco e a olhou diretamente nos olhos, tentando lhe passar confiança._

_Porém Rose fechou os olhos, inconscientemente incapaz de acreditar. Vendo o desconforto dela ele levou uma mão até seu rosto e com o polegar acariciou sua bochecha vermelha, com os lábios ele traçou uma linha de beijos no maxilar e subiu até morder sua orelha. A outra mão desceu pelo seu corpo e tomou um rumo inesperado para Rose, deslizando pelos seus braços a mão dele encontrou a sua e Scorpius entrelaçou seus dedos, apertando a mão dela de leve._

_Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, como se houvesse alguma luz que lhe machucasse a retina e um sorriso entre triste e feliz esticou seus lábios vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos. O loiro moveu as mordidas da sua orelha até sua bochecha, fazendo a ruiva rir quando ele lhe mordeu e soltou um rosnado. Ele terminou mordendo seu lábio inferior e depois apenas encostou suas bocas, em um beijo casto._

_E então ela percebeu algo._

_Ele não era Dominico nem nunca seria, por Merlin. Ela tinha percebido isso, mas só agora ela_sabia _disso. Seu antigo amado não era gentil ou esperava por ela quando estava com desejo, ele nunca foi carinhoso ou brincou com ela em um momento íntimo. Rose achava que Scorpius não era como ele, ela tentava se convencer de que ele não era porque ela achava que dessa vez a história podia ter um final diferente, mas ela percebeu que não adiantava nada ela tentar se convencer disso se ele nunca havia mostrado pouco mais de um interesse._

_Agora era real e ela não precisava se acalmar sozinha, ele também estava ali. Ele era diferente e dessa vez ela ia ter um final diferente._

- Rose? - ele estalou os dedos em frente a seu rosto que já estava vermelho.

A garota voltou a realidade e observou os olhos cinzas dele tão perto dela, os olhos grudados nos dela e a boca sorrindo. Como ela nunca tinha percebido ou ligado pra tudo isso antes?

Bem, já era mais do que a hora dela acabar com tudo isso.

Então, por um momento não importava se toda Hogwarts (incluindo os professores) estavam olhando para os dois ou se ela começou a ouvir murmúrios assim que seus braços engancharam-se no pescoço dele e sua boca foi até a dele como um imã.

_Rose continuou parada de olhos fechados mesmo depois da sua constatação, em êxtase com a ideia de que Scorpius era diferente, de que ele era certo, de alguma maneira estranha, para ela. Infelizmente o loiro tomou seu choque e sua falta de ação como uma negativa completa._

_Talvez ele não fosse bom o suficiente para ela, afinal._

_Ele deu um suspiro cansado e afastou seu corpo do dela, sentindo um ar gelado preencher o espaço entre eles. Moveu-se um pouco para cima e deu um beijo na testa dela para logo depois ficar de joelhos e se sentar na beirada da cama._

_Quando ela sentiu o ar gelado entrar em contato com sua pele percebeu que Scorpius tinha se afastado e então toda a insegurança voltou de forma inesperada e fria, como uma bola de neve atirada no rosto. Abriu os olhos a tempo de ver ele sentar-se na beirada de cama, com as costas meio curvadas e as mãos enterradas no cabelo cor de palha._

_Rose esticou os braços como se aquilo fosse fazer com que ela encostasse em Scorpius e sentou-se na cama, não entendendo a atitude dele. Engatinhou até ele e envolveu-o por trás nos ombros e beijou sua nuca, sentindo-se finalmente certa do que queria._

_- Não precisa tentar tanto, Rose. - ele resmungou - Sabe, talvez eu tenha sido apenas um convencido arrogante quando achei que podia fazer isso, talvez eu tenha me precipitado ao tentar fazer isso e esteja apenas-_

_- Cale a boca. - ela murmurou no ouvido dele - Eu não parei porque eu não queria que você continuasse, eu parei porque percebi algo que esteve na minha frente por muito tempo e eu me senti uma idiota por não ter percebido isso antes._

_- Você? Sentindo-se idiota? - ele deu uma risada rouca e baixa, sendo acompanhado por Rose._

_- É. E eu fui uma idiota por muito tempo não tendo percebido antes que você é diferente de Dominico. - pela primeira vez não doeu falar o nome dele._

_Scorpius se virou e ela deitou na cama quando isso aconteceu. Então ele, mais uma vez, cobriu-a com seu corpo._

_- Só percebeu isso agora? Você acha que eu era tão babaca quanto ele e mesmo assim estava aqui? - ela podia sentir o ressentimento na voz dele, mas estava tõ satisfeita que não pode evitar sorrir e se levantar um pouco para beijá-lo._

_- Como eu disse, burra. Estúpida, imbecil, cega, iludida... Você pode escolher, mas nesse momento o que importa é que eu finalmente acredito nisso Scorpius, finalmente acho que o que eu estou fazendo é o certo não só para acabar com o medo. Agora é bem maior que isso, agora é sobre eu e você. - os olhos azuis dela estavam brilhando escuros e ele apenas sorriu._

_As mãos dela foram parar nos lados do seu rosto e o sorriso que ela dava o contagiou._

_Então nenhuma palavra foi necessária depois disso._

_Eles se encontraram finalmente, encontraram o que eles queriam e o que precisavam, mesmo que não soubessem. Mesmo se no começo quisessem encontrar apenas um ao outro descobriram que era muito maior que isso, eles encontraram-se um no outro._


	16. Epígolo

**Epígolo**

No final tudo tinha valido a pena. As brigas, os choros, as confusões, os encontros... Tudo tinha tido um lugar certo pra tudo isso acabar do jeito que estava agora, com ela e Scorpius na sala da diretora recebendo um pequeno discurso do porquê monitores devem dar o exemplo e porque trocar um beijo no Salão Principal na hora do café da manhã _não era _dar o exemplo.

- Espero que estejam cientes de que isso não deve se repetir, senhores. A cena que ocorreu hoje pela manhã não é aceitável e, infelizmente, não podemos impedir que façam isso fora dos olhares atentos dos professores, mas pedimos que, como monitores e até mesmo com alunos, guardem essa demonstração de afeto para vocês.

E para terminar ela lançou o olhar "estou desapontada" para os dois com um toque de "que isso não se repita". Como ensaiado todas as vezes que McGonagall acaba de repreender algum aluno os dois concordaram com a cabeça olhando para o chão, como se estivessem realmente arrependidos. Rose ao ter esses pensamentos se perguntou o quão ruim ela estava naquele momento por pensar esse tipo de coisa.

Assim que os dois foram liberados da sala trocaram olhares cúmplices e seguraram as risadas até saírem pela gárgula. Assim que atingiram o corredor não evitaram e gargalharam escandalosamente, sempre trocando olhares e voltando a rir mais ainda.

- Ok, mas agora sério... - e com mais uma troca de olhares voltaram a rir.

Depois de alguns minutos tentando normalizar a respiração Rose voltou a falar.

- Desculpe por isso. A culpa foi minha, eu fui quem agarrou você no meio do salão.

- Não se desculpe por isso. - Scorpius respondeu com um sorriso no rosto e se aproximou dela.

- Você ouviu uma palavra do que Minerva acabou de dizer, por acaso? - ela perguntou rindo quando ele a encostou na parede e desceu um pouco a cabeça, até encostar suas testas.

- Desculpe, acho que me distraí com a garota linda que estava do meu lado. - ele respondeu e recebeu um tapa no braço.

- É assim? Mal começamos e você já fica olhando para as garotas lindas do seu lado?

- Desculpe, foi inevitável. Sabe, você bem que podia me apresentar pra ela. - e com isso encostou seus lábios.

* * *

- Ele superou, então? - ela perguntou curiosa enquanto tentava chegava mais perto dele para sentir seu cheiro mais forte do que o normal naquela manhã.

- Ele é um filhote, Rose, não sabe ainda quem é a mamãe, mas uma hora ele consegue sozinho. - respondeu puxando ela pra mais perto pelo ombro.

- Pelo menos ele deu um tempo, mesmo que seja pra ir na direção errada. Às vezes é preferível seguir o caminho errado a ficar batendo a cabeça contra o duvidável. - ela deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para o livro.

- Só espero que Albus aproveite o errado por enquanto, Thabita é um bom errado. - ela levantou os olhos levemente do livro para ele - Para ele, é claro. Eu já tenho um erro só pra mim. - e sorriu.

- Um erro, senhor Malfoy? - ela perguntou como se não ligasse.

Ele lhe roubou um beijo e riu.

- Sabe que é brincadeira, senhora Weasley.

- Sei?

Ele não teve tempo de responder já que Lisa e Lionel sentaram-se na frente do casal que aproveitava a primavera embaixo de uma das árvores perto do lago.

Rose tinha conseguido contar tudo a sua amiga e Lisa tinha ficado feliz (que surpresa) por ela. Também tinha ficado feliz com Albus quando ele falou que tinha começado a namorar Thabita e não acreditou quando Rose e Scorpius tentaram falar da queda que o primo tinha ou ainda tem por ela.

- Mas é claro que não. - ela revirou os olhos - Vocês estão apenas me enchendo.

Cega ou não, ela estava feliz por ele.

- Já acabaram o dever de poções? - Scorpius perguntou com a sua melhor voz "vocês não estavam fazendo dever de poções e eu sei disso".

- Scorpius! - Rose deu uma cotovelada nele, que apenas sorriu.

Lionel também sorria e Lisa estava olhando para um ponto perdido na copa da árvore que lhes fazia sombra.

- Ok, já parei. Mas então vão passar a páscoa aqui mesmo?

E assim Lionel falou como devia voltar para a casa dos pais e ficar com os dois irmãos e os pais em algum lugar da França seguido de todos os outros contando como seu feriado ia ser passado.

Albus chegou em algum momento da tarde não acompanhado de Thabita para a felicidade de Rose que ainda não se acostumou com a presença da morena ao redor do seu primo. Ele parecia bem menos preso a Lisa, o que deixou a garota feliz.

Seu primo tinha chamado eles quatro para junto com ele e Thabita ir ao Três Vassouras nesse final de semana para um encontro triplo. Não que Rose tenha ouvido falar disso, até onde ela conhecia o duplo era o limite.

Quando o sol finalmente começou a desaparecer eles voltaram para dentro do castelo.

- Te vejo hoje? - Scorpius perguntou grudado nela.

Tinham se separado e pra variar isso acabava com ela contra alguma coisa sólida e ele.

- Acho que ainda não jantamos. - ela respondeu sorrindo.

Com um suspiro ele se afastou e passou a mão pelo cabelo dela.

- Sabe, eu gosto de você. - ele murmurou.

Rose sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte dentro dela e o rosto corar, mas apenas sorriu. Aquela era uma das maiores (talvez a maior) demonstração de afeto verbal que ele já tinha feito pra ela.

- Eu também acho que gosto de você. Mesmo com esse seu jeito arrogante. - ela sorriu de volta pra ele.

E tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

* * *

**Meloso? Sem noção? Rápido demais? Bem, devo confessar para minha humilhação que foi o que saiu da minha cabeça sem inspiração.**

**Só peço uma única coisa, um coro de aleluia, por favor! Acabei, acabei. Pois é. Já tava na hora, pelo amor de Deus.**


End file.
